Kaa and His Dinosaurs
by Ultimate Rising Phoenix
Summary: What if Kaa had opted not to eat the kids? What if he had decided that he wanted soemthign else from them? WARNING! This story contains fetish, like hypnosis, vore, tickling (lots of it) and even bondage. It does NOT contains sexual intercourse, though. Rated M just for safety.
1. Littlefoot, Chomper, Cera & Ducky

**This story is a spin-off of my other story "The Ancient Snake" And it depicts what would have happened if Kaa had decided that he wanted to do sopmething else to the kids besides eating them.**

 **I must warm all of the readers. This story contains highly fetishes, and contains even what would be considered "mature" contente in future chapters. But this story does NOT contains explicit sexual interaction.**

 **Given this warning, you are welcome to read it and review.**

* * *

"Yesssss, that'sssss it. Laugh for me." He said as he moved his tail tip into the longneck's soles and flicked his tongue over the sharptooth's.

Their laughs were soon increasing strength. They were deep into the trances, and unable to perceive what was going on around them. But they were still sensitive enough to respond to this kind of stimulation.

Their laughs were increasing more as Kaa increased his tickling. Both kids soon were giggling away, and this giggling turned into a louder laughter. That became louder, and louder. Soon, they were laughing very hard as Kaa tickled them.

Kaa was having a huge smile, this was his second favorite part of catching his preys. It was totally and completely unnecessary, and he totally loved it.

Kaa continued his tickling, even stronger than before, and the dinosaurs, thought didn't squirmed in his grasp or trying to avoid by any way, where laughing louder and harder. Soon their laugh was so hard that it echoed by the forest they were in. They laughed so hard that their bellies would be hurting if they were not so entranced.

Kaa was still with his tickling, just loving the sound of their laughter, it was a thing that simply warmed his cold-blooded heart. Their laughter was so loud that it could even be heard outside the forest, echoing in the nearby places for anyone nearby to hear it. Chomper and Littlefoot were laughing so much they there were tears coming out of their eyes.

Kaa smiled softly as he saw these two dinosaurs laughing so hard just for him, and it made him feel great. Kaa wanted to keep tickling them forever if he could, but he was still needing to eat, after all, that was the reason why he caught them, in the first place.

Kaa sighed to himself, as he finally stopped tickling them. He could feel by his coils the dinosaurs taking deep breaths as their laughter finally died down, and they were taking deep breaths to recover, and a few tears were still streaming down their faces from the such intense tickling.

Kaa was about to get ready to swallow them, when he suddenly heard a commotion coming from beneath him.

Looking down, Kaa could see a yellow colored threehorn cub coming out form the hole he had removed the longneck from. It looked to the sides, and walked forward, and soon behind it, came a small green colored swimmer, also looking to the sides.

Kaa raised an eyebrow as he looked to the two creatures down below, both unaware of his presence and of his two captives. Kaa could only wonder who were those and what could they be doing into his forest.

Cera looked to all sides, and said "I'm sure I heard their voices." She talked to Ducky behind her, who answered "I heard them too, I did, I did."

Cera and Ducky were in the mud pools with Tria, along with Ruby and Spike. And they would have remained there, if Cera hadn't grew bored and if Ducky hadn't felt sorry for Littlefoot and Chomper being out there all alone to play.

So, Ducky managed to convince Cera to go after them and see what they were doing, and Cera agreed, because she wanted to go in whatever they were doing that would surely be fun. So, they talked to Tria, who gave them permission to go after their friends to play.

The first place in which they searched was the Mysterious Caves, and they went to a new path that they probably thought the boys were going to explore. And they went all the long way that made the cave, up, down, to the side, to the other, uphill and downhill.

The path was long and it was somewhat tiring. Cera was at the point of getting tired and turning back, when suddenly they both heard a sound. It was the sound of laughter. There was one, no, two voices laughing, and they recognized these voices. They were the boys voices, laughing very hard.

Cera and Ducky had shared a look in that moment, and ran in the direction of these voices. Soon they spotted an exit in the end of the cave, and could see the light, and feel the breeze of the open air ahead of them, and as they walked, they heard the laughter becoming louder.

They were both laughing really hard, whatever it was, it surely was something very funny.

They approached more, and suddenly, the laughter stopped, leaving behind a silence. They shared a look, and Cera was the first to come by the exit of this new and mysterious cave. And she came out into a big and lusty forest all around her, with several trees around the clearing in which was the small cave they had just came out. Littlefoot and Chomper were nowhere to be seem.

"Chomper!" She called out in the forest, her voice echoing in the trees around her and spreading in the forest "Littlefoot!"

"Littlefoot!" Ducky called too "Chomper! We are here!" she had her hands around her mouth and was calling out too into the forest "We came here to play too! Yep, yep, yep!"

Silence, there was not a single answer, their friends were not calling back or even making a single sound. And this ticked Cera off.

"Just answer at once, you big eggs!" Cera cried out into the woods "We know you are in there, we heard you two laughing!" she looked to all the sides as she spoke. Little did she or Ducky noticed that they were being watched from above.

Kaa was smiling as he saw these two young girls beneath, and he turned to the two entranced dinosaurs, and made sure to keep his voice low as he asked them "They are your friends?"

It took a second, but both Littlefoot and Chomper nodded, confirming it to Kaa, who chuckled as he looked down to these two morsels beneath. It was a rare chance of Kaa having a real big meal with four dinosaur cubs. A complete set for him, he licked his lips as his mind already started working in the plan for catching these two tasty looking morsels.

Kaa was very good in coming up with plans to catch his possible prey, and he was very good in luring his prey for traps, a thing he had to be, since he couldn't hope to prey to come till his forest every day. Kaa quickly was able to come up with a plan to catch these two dinosaurs that just came, and Littlefoot and Chomper were going to be his helpers.

Down below, Cera was still looking everywhere for her friends, and they slow time to answer was really getting on her nerves. It was almost as they were purposely ignoring them "Just quit with these games, you grown eggs! We have heard you two laughing!" she cried out to the forest, and her voice echoed through it.

Ducky stepped forward, and said "Littlefoot! Chomper! Are you in there?"

"Of course they are!" said Cera, and she turned to the woods again and said "If this is a game of yours then just know we don't like it! Just answer now or appear in front of me!"

There was a silence, and after a while, there was a weak answer.

"We are here." Said a distant voice, and they recognized it to be Chomper's.

"Chomper? Is it you?" Asked Ducky, and the voice answered "Yes."

"Why took you so long to answer?" asked an annoyed Cera, and after a few moments, the voice said "I was distracted." And another voice, Littlefoot's said "Me too."

"Littlefoot!" said Ducky, and she ran in the direction the voices were coming, and Cera soon followed her as she said "Just you two stay right where you are!" she said, not wanting them to play some kind of game like running form them as they went after. She was really not in the mood for this kind of thing.

They passed by some trees, and by some vines, and jumped over a few roots that were coming out of the ground, and soon enough, they spotted two bodies in the distance. It where they friends.

"Littlefoot! Chomper!" Ducky cried out as she ran to them, and Cera followed close behind "You two don't play this kind of games again!"

They arrived in them, and they had their backs turned to them, and the two girls looked at the boys for a few minutes, and they just kept their backs at them. "Littlefoot?" Ducky asked, but the boys didn't reacted, they just stood there, Littlefoot sitting on his haunches as Chomper was standing, they both seemed to be staring at something that was far ahead of them, and ignoring everything else around.

Being ignored like that was ticking Cera off again, and she cleared her throat. But they didn't turned to look at her, just kept staring forward. Cera cleared her throat louder. No answer. Cera started coughing up loudly, in an attempt to make the two turn to her and look in her eyes. Once again, they didn't even flinched, they only kept staring forward, without bothering to look behind.

Ducky was finding this behavior strange for her friends, ignoring them like that. Cera, on the other hand, was getting really mad at being ignored like that by these two, even because they had came a long way just to meet with them.

"Are you two going to look at us!?" Cera asked iodinated, but they gave no answer, and this made Cera even madder "Hey! I'm talking to you!" she said as she nuzzled Littlefoot's back with her horned snout, but he didn't even flinched "Do you want me to tackle you?" she said, getting ready to use violence with these two for ignoring her.

While she did, Ducky was starting to walk around them, until she was in front of both, and she gasped when she looked in their eyes "Cera!" Ducky said, making the threehorn look at her "What?"

"T-their eyes." Was all Ducky said, what made Cera stare strange at her, and them, the threehorn started circling these two dinosaurs, and she was able to get a look in their faces. The first thing she noticed was that they both were smiling like dorks. It made her angry as if it was all a big game to them, making her mad like that. But them, Cera noticed another thing in their eyes, and her own eyes widened.

Their eyes were changing color!

They seemed to be changing into pools of color, yellow, blue, green and purple were appearing in their eyes and changing by the second.

"What by the Great Circle?" asked Cera, as she stared into their strange looking eyes, and the boys only kept staring forward, as if their friends didn't existed. Once again, Cera was starting to feel ignored, and it was making her angry.

Ducky looked to their friends as she tried to get a good glimpse of their eyes, changing colors like that, Ducky had never seen nothing like that before. She asked "Boys, how do you do that with your eyes?"

But they ignored her again, just staring forward in a million miles stare. Now it was really getting on Cera's nerves "For how long do you plan to ignore us!?" She asked angry at the longneck and sharptooth, who once again, ignored the question. They were deep into the hypnosis, and the world around them seemed not to exist, or it was so distant that they not really cared. But for Cera, they were ignoring her just to make her angry.

"Will you two look at me when I speak to you?" she asked, leaving clear in her tone that she was not going to accept being ignored like that, and she was ready to use from violence when another voice, a masculine one came.

"They are not doing it on purpossse."

Both the swimmer and the threehorn jumped at this, looking around for the source of this new voice, and after a few seconds, the voice said "Up here." And they both looked up, in time to see something coming down from the trees above.

It was a head, in the end of what seemed to be an extremely long and brown colored neck. It had angular features, a long and round muzzle, and yellow colored eyes, as it came closer and closer. IN the back of its body/neck, there where brown colored spots all over it. It came to eye level with the two dinosaurs, and looked at them, as they both looked at him, Cera seemed to be ready to fight while Ducky was hugging Cera's leg, as if searching for protection into her big friend.

They both had immediately recognized the creature as some kind of snake, and they remembered that their parents had alerted them about this kind of creature, that they were dangerous. So both had all reasons to be very careful around this unknown being, and Kaa had easily noticed, so he knew he was going to be careful about it.

"Ohh, don't be ssscared, little onessss." Kaa said, in his best caring and worried voice "I mean no harm."

Cera and Ducky looked at him, still mistrusting the snake, and Cera stepped forward and said "Just who are you?" it was clear by the threehorn's tone that she was not going to fall for easy tricks, and Kaa had already suspected that. But he was ready for this kind of resilient prey, for he already had many of them before.

Making his best to look innocent to these two dinosaurs, the snake talked "My name issss Kaa." He approached a bit, carefully as to not to startle the two young dinosaurs "I happen to live here I thissss foressst, actually, you can say that thisss place belongssss to me." He looked to the dinosaurs "And how would be you?"

Cera "humph"ed at him, as she said "None of your business." This made Kaa flinch a bit as it seemed to be a problem, but them, the small swimmer said "Cera!", and looked at Kaa, approaching a little, seeming to have a little less of fear from him as he had showed to be friendly till now.

"I'm Ducky." She said to Kaa, who smiled at her, and said "And this is my friend Cera." Cera only kept looking mistrusting at Kaa, still not having a good feeling about the snake. "I'm sorry if we came in your home without being invited. But, we heard our friends in here, and we were searching for them, yep, yep, yep." Ducky gestured to Littlefoot and Chomper as she talked, both still looking forward with the colors in his eyes.

Kaa was able to smirk at the little swimmer as things seemed to be working out for him. "Oh, so thsae two are your friends?" Kaa asked, with his best fake surprise "What a pleasssant ssssurprissse it isss! They were actually talking me about sssome friendsss of them that could like the game."

This made Cera drop her guard just a little "Game?" she asked "What game?"

Kaa had to hold back a chuckle as his plan was working now "The game I jussst ssshowed them, and that they are playing now."

Both dinosaurs looked at him, and their gazes turned to their two friends, who both kept with that stare and these smiles in their faces. It was a game? Just what kind of game was that? And how did their eyes changed?

"What kind of game it is?" asked Cera to the snake, and Kaa chuckled a hissing chuckle, and said "Oh, isss jussst a game I myssself created." He said "And I can assssssure you, it isss really fun."

"But, how do their eyes change like that?" asked Ducky, looking worried at her friends, and Kaa quickly answered "Oh, isss all part of the game! Is a very ssspecial game." He said, approaching a little more into the dinosaurs.

"Are you saying it is all a game?" Cera asked, looking at Kaa, and Ducky said "And, this game is fun?"

"Of courssse isss fun!" said Kaa to them "Can't you ssssee the sssmiless on their facesss?" Kaa said, gesturing to the boys "Do you think they would be sssmiling if they were not happy?"

Yeah, matter of fact, the snake had a point; even Cera had to admit it. They were both smiling with some distant expressions, almost as hatchlings just staring at something really beautiful. They were smiling, like two dorks, but they were smiling, and it meant they were happy, right? So, maybe the snake was telling the truth, and this game was really fun.

Still, it was strange that a simple game could made someone's eyes change colors like that, and look so distracted as they were to ignore both of them.

"This game must be really fun, they barely even heard us." Ducky said, and she turned to Kaa again "Hey! It was because of the game they were laughing before?"

Kaa smirked, and said "Yesss, matter of fact, the laughing they had wasss jussst the mossst fun part of the game." Kaa said as he approached even more from them, now that they seemed to be losing the fear of him and becoming more vulnerable to him. "Would you like to play it along with usss?" he asked finally.

Both dinosaurs looked at Kaa, and Ducky said, after thinking for a while "Well, the boys seem to like it. It might actually be fun, yep, yep, yep!" she said in her cheerful tone, that made Kaa smile at her.

Cera, on the other hand, was still mistrusting, and not sure about this thing of "game", the boys would not be like that because just a simple game. And she was not going to trust that snake with this.

"Ducky, I think we don't have time for this." Cera said, putting herself between Kaa and Ducky. "We must go back home. Now, Kaa, if you could put the boys out of it, we need to go back home."

Kaa frowned at this, and he was seeing his prey escaping. But he had predicted this, since the threehorn's were knew for being stubborn and mistrusting with everyone, and for his luck, they were also know because of their pride, and Kaa was going to use it to his own advantage.

"Oh, okay then." Kaa said in a fake conformation "If you're afraid of trying." He said turning his head to the other direction.

As Kaa said that, Cera stopped on her tracks, and immediately turned around and faced the snake with an angry expression "What did you said?" she asked in a tone of anger, her pride now being put in stake.

Kaa was able to smirk as they could not see his face. It was working as he expected till now, and so, he kept on "Well, I guesssss it'ssss normal. There are many who don't try thissss game becaussse they are very much afraid."

"I'm not afraid!" said Cera in anger "I'm just don't want to waste my time with a game like this!"

But Kaa ignored and continued "Well, I guesssss isss normal to be afraid of thingssss, after all." He was smirking as he said that "Thissss game issss really fun, but issss not for everyone. Ssssome dinossssaurssss really are sssscared of the game."

"I'm not scared!" said Cera, getting ticked off by this snake "We threehorns are scared of nothing!"

Prideful like every threehorn should be. Just as Kaa expected and wanted, and he continued talking "Well, anyway, thissss game issss rather difficult, and I guesssss that not everyone would be able to play it. Actaully, I guesssss that many avoid the game becausssse they are afraid of not being good enough to play it right."

Cera was really being get on her nerves "I'm not scared!" she almost shouted at Kaa "I could beat anyone in this game if I actually wanted!"

"Then why don't you play?" asked Kaa, not turning around, but hoping the threehorn was actually getting in it as he planned.

"Because I don't want to waste my time!" said Cera firmly, and Kaa let a hissing chuckle out "Oh, issss okay. Guessss you are too afraid to try it out, like many dinossssaurssss. Well, guessss not everyone issss ready for thissss game, after all."

That was all Cera could hear "I'm not scared of nothing!" said the threehorn to the snake "And I assure you, I could beat anyone in this game, and maybe even you, since you seem to be so good at it!"

Kaa looked behind with a smile on his face and a challenging face as he said to Cera "Prove it."

"I will!" said Cera firmly "Just tell me how this game is played and I'll beat you to it!" Cera said, almost forgetting of Chomper and Littlefoot behind her.

Kaa's smirk grew. Yeah, threehorn's were stubborn, and they were as prideful as they said so. Just put their pride at slake and then you might be able to manipulate them in doing anything you want. And Kaa had just done that.

"Sssso, you two are going to play my game?" he asked innocently at the two morsels in front of him, and they both answered, Ducky said "Yeah, this game seems to be fun, yep, yep, yep!" and Cera said "Just bring it, you scaly worm!"

That was all that Kaa wanted and needed to hear.

He approached them, with a smile on his face, as he said to them "Great! Now, if you look into my eyesss." He said, staring at both dinosaurs, and Cera asked "Why?"

"For we to play the game." Said the snake to her "Unlessss you are ssscared and want to back away, I totally underssstand."

"I'm scared of nothing!" said Cera "Threehorns are scared of nothing, and we can do anything! Bring it on!" she said, looking straight at Kaa's eyes, and so did Ducky, staring deeply into that orbs, just like Kaa wanted them to.

It was time to strike.

"Good." Said the snake to the dinosaurs "Now, just look deeply into my eyesss." He said as he looked into both. And then, his eyes started changing colors. The two dinosaurs looked surprised as they saw it changing into pools of colors, just like the boys' eyes were.

"How you do it, sir?" asked Ducky, and Kaa said softly, almost singing "Issss all part of the game. Now, jussst keep looking and you will ssstart having fun sssoon enough."

Both dinosaurs did exactly that, Ducky for wanting to play this game, and Cera for she wanted to prove to the snake that she was able to play this game. The threehorn just hoped it didn't took too long.

None of them knew that, by looking in the eyes of the snake, they were sealing their fates.

For a few moments, they looked into the eyes of Kaa, and for a moment, they wondered if it was actually supposed to do anything. However, slowly but surely, they started feeling something by looking at the colors.

The colors actually were kind of pretty, and looking at them made both girls feel good. The colors seemed to make them relax and think only about their beauty, what was a good thing. Was it part of the game?

They thought about it for a few moments, as they kept staring into the pretty colors in Kaa's eyes. And, the more they stared into them, the less seemed that the answer was important. The colors were so pretty, and staring at them felt good.

Kaa smirked as he saw the eyes of the girls he was staring at slowly start to mimic the changing color pattern in his own eyes, showing off that they were slowly falling into his spell. Kaa had already made them stare at him, and now, he just needed to keep them looking in his eyes for long enough to the hypnosis to sink in. But, after he had caught the attention of his prey with it, usually the rest was just a matter of time.

Both dinosaurs looked into Kaa's eyes, focusing in the colors that were into them. The colors were really pretty, and looking at them felt very good. They were soon starting to focus only in the colors, and to forget about the rest of the world around them, even of their two friends behind them.

Kaa looked at both dinosaurs as they looked in his eyes, their own eyes mimicking the colors in his'. The swimmer seemed to be taking the colors in more naturally. Usually the more carefree ones did, their already free going minds being even more free than usual.

The threehorn was proving to be more challenging. Thought she was also having the colors in her eyes just like her friend, she was taking more time to fall over the hypnosis, or so it seemed. Actually, her eyes were slightly twitching, as if she was trying to blink.

Kaa knew that some more strong-minded creatures could fight the hypnosis till a certain point. The ones that were aggressive, rebellious or stubborn, usually were the hardest to entrance, since their strong nature kept on the way of letting go of their thoughts and delivering themselves to the bliss of the lack of will that Kaa's hypnosis offered.

But Kaa already faced other ones like this stubborn threehorn, and he knew fairly well how to take care of it. He was not the kind that gave up easily.

"Nah, nah." Kaa said, looking for the threehorn briefly "Not blinking, if you blink you lossssse. Didn't you ssssaid threehornssss could do anything? Ssssso, I think that if itssss true than you sssshould be able to win thissss game, right?"

This teasing was all that Cera needed. Her pride was strong, and it was what gave the encouragement to look deep inside into Kaa's eyes, forcing her own to remain open and turned straight to the swirling polls of colors. She could not guess that by doing so, she was delivering herself into Kaa's power.

Kaa smirked as he saw the colors becoming more vivid into the threehorn's face as her eyes now were wide open in direction to his, and he saw that the swimmer was already falling over. A smile was starting to form in her features as the colors went more vivid in her eyes.

Ducky was soon getting lost in the beauty of the colors, her happy mind going more blissful than normal as the colors felt all her perceptions. She was slowly forgetting about everything around her, and was forgetting about other things too. There was a little bit of doubt and worry in her mind, but the beauty of the colors and the good feeling that they had was slowly erasing all of it.

Cera, on the other hand, was resisting a bit more. The colors made her feel relaxed and happy, and Cera was suspicious about this. She was remembering about how Littlefoot and Chomper were, right behind her. Their expressions seemed so lost, and they seemed not be aware of anything. What kind of game could make someone like that?

However, this doubt was slowly but surely being erased by the beauty and the good feeling of the colors. It felt her mind, and gave her a feeling of peace and happiness she had rarely felt. They were also so beautiful. Soon she was thinking that something that was so pretty like that could not be dangerous, right?

Ducky already had a smile formed in her face and vivid colors in her eyes when Cera's face started twitching, and slowly forming a smile. Kaa smirked to himself as the threehorn was falling to his spell, like all the others before her that dared to venture into his forest. She was slowly deepening herself into it, while her swimmer friend was almost completely under by now, by the smile on her face.

Ducky was so happy about the colors. She could only think about staring at them all day if it was possible. Her mind was being rid of all thoughts that were not relational to the colors and their beauty and happiness. It was slowly difficult to remember of the dinosaurs around her, or of where she came from. Soon she would not found herself able to remember even her own name. The only think that was ever going to be in her mind were going to be the colors.

Cera too was becoming more and more compliant to the colors. She was harder to entrance than Ducky, but this was not going to protect her form the colors forever. Soon she was finding herself worrying less and less about what the colors could do to her besides letting her happy. She was even starting to careless to her two friends behind her, and she was finding herself without any will to look away from Kaa's eyes or even to blink. All her troubles and worries seemed to be carried away by the colors in Kaa's eyes as they washed over her mind.

Kaa saw delighted as both dinosaurs soon were failing into his trance. Ducky had a smile in her lips, and col,ors in her eyes, while Cera was also opening a smile, almost as big as Ducky's. They both were having all doubts, troubles and worries washed off by the colors. They were becoming more and more lost in the euphoria and the beauty of the colors. And that was all Ka wanted.

Kaa smirked and chuckled to himself as he saw these two young and beautiful morsels falling for his spell completely. He started moving his head in circles in front of both dinosaurs, as he started singing softly, as a lullaby.

"Trusssst in me."

The two dinosaurs stared at him as he danced in front of them, and soon, Cera had a smile almost as big as Ducky's in her mouth, and all of her worried seemed to have been washed away.

"Jussst in me." Kaa looked gently at his two new captives as he was about to finish his spell "Closssse your eyessss."

Both dinosaurs looked deeply into Kaa's eyes, completely lost and about to let go of everything to get lost in the colors and their happiness. And Kaa finished his song "Ressssst in peasssce."

 _PING_

Both dinosaurs suddenly went completely stiff as the hypnosis took complete hold of their poor minds. Ducky was standing perfectly erect, with her arms stretched down and her tail stiff behind her. Cera was sitting on her haunches, also completely still as she stood in there, as if a soldier waiting for commands. Both had the colors spiraling in their eyes, strong and vivid, and had their faces blanked from any emotion, save for the dumb smiles that now were completely plastered across their lips. They had fallen deeply and completely to Kaa's power.

Kaa hissed chuckling to himself. This day had been great, first he had a sharptooth and longneck cubs, and now, he had also swimmer and threehorn's. Now these four kids were completely under his control, and he knew that with them he was going to have a big feast. Kaa licked his lips as he thought just about how he would send they all down his gullets.

But not before he had some fun with them, of course.

Kaa looked to the four dinosaurs he had in his power, all of them completely unaware of their surroundings or even of themselves. Kaa then ordered to Cera "Stand next to your longneck and sharptooth friend, darling."

Normally Cera would refuse to obey commands from anyone that wasn't her father. But now, in the clutches of the powerful hypnosis, she found herself completely compliant with Kaa. She was too much focused in the colors and in their bliss that the snake gave to her, that she could think of no good reason to not do as he said.

So, Cera walked to their side, and stood with them, looking far forward to the horizon like them. The colors and smile in her eyes showing that she was as blissfully unware of everything like them.

Kaa smirked, and soon, he was lowering his tail to the kids level. First, his attention focused into the small swimmer, and he picked her up with the tip of his tail. She was so small, it was easy to put her on hold with just one coil, and Kaa barely had to make strength.

Ducky could feel the coil forming around herself, but she did not struggled or even flinched. She just stood there, smiling, too distracted to find any reason to fight against the coil. The colors filled her mind with a happiness so great that all the problems just seemed to not exist. She had not a single reason to try and escape.

Once the little swimmer was safe and secure in his coil, Kaa turned his attention to the other dinosaurs, smirking as he moved his tail in their direction. Soon, Kaa was circling not only one, but all of them with his coils.

Kaa gently pressed his coils, what made the dinosaurs press themselves together to each other. They moved compliantly as the coils enveloped them, making them press their backs against each other, and the coils kept tying around them, slowly but surely. Kaa made sure to leave each one head's in the open, since they were of different sizes, and Kaa didn't wanted any of them suffocating from his coils.

Chomper's head was sticking out from the coils enveloping him as his arms and body were stuck under them. Cera's head was left open and her face sticking out as her body was coiled against the ones of her two friends'. And Littlefoot, the bigger of them all, was almost completely coiled, including his elongated neck, leaving his head I the open. They all had their feet together in the bottom end of the coils.

When Kaa tied the last coil around Littlefoot's neck, he gave it a light squeeze, making all dinosaurs in there let out a soft whimper. He had them all on his clutches now. Kaa admired his handy-work, the dinosaurs all three tied together in his coil, while the smaller one was left with a separated coil only for her. All had those smiles in their mouths and colors in their eyes, too far to notice or care for what was going to happen to them now. Kaa smirked to himself, as he started carrying his catch upward, into the branches above.

Once there, away from the ground and supported into the branches, Kaa looked again at his four young and cute captives. Their smiles and dumb expressions seemed so cute. Kaa was going to enjoy this maybe even a bit more than he should.

So, deciding to avoid any foreplay, Kaa maneuvered all of them, positioned the cocoon of coils with the three dinosaurs I a way that their feet and hindpaws were facing his muzzle. And he also maneuvered the small swimmer, in her particular coil, to stand right by their side, her feet also turned to his face.

Kaa looked at that meaty and sensitive looking soles, and a big smile was on his face as he put his forked tongue out and rubbed it across them.

The immediate reaction was snickering form the longneck and sharptooth. They already were under, and since then, their wills were far weaker. The threehorn, on the other hand, twitched just a little, and did not laughed immediately.

"Oh, a ssstrong one." Kaa said, he had underestimated the threehorn's will and stubbornness. "I know how to take care of you." Kaa said as he flicked his tongue again, this time, focusing exclusively into Cera's feet.

The threehorn resisted, her face slightly contorting at the teasing in her soles. But soon, with Kaa's skill that he acquired in years, he was able to slowly make her snicker, and soon chuckle. This act of tickling wasn't useless, to tell the truth. It helped to break any will that could have been left into the subject. And besides that, Kaa loved the sound of the laughter and the way he could have control over his subjects like that.

Well, you could say that it was putting the useful and the pleasurable together.

Soon Cera's chuckle turned into a shy laughter, and soon it was growing in strength. Kaa knew that he was successfully breaking the will of the threehorn was she was now laughing away, louder and louder just for him.

Kaa was satisfied for now, and left the sole, leaving the threehorn to recover, and take breaths to rest, a smile still on her face. Now, his attention turned fully to the soles of the green swimmer that was in his clutches.

Kaa looked at these meaty but small soles, and smirked as he flicked his tongue over them. The answer was almost immediately a giggling from her. That was far too easy, these easygoing ones always fall for it the quicker. It wasn't that they didn't had willpower, but their free natures made them far more compliant in letting go completely and delivering themselves. And this was just another proof of it.

Kaa smirked, and flicked his tongue again, and the giggling soon turned into laughter. It was a great delight for Kaa.

He then started what he had just wanted to do the whole time. He turned his attention back to the feet coiled together in his cocoon, and flicked his tongue over it, tickling all these soles almost at the same time.

The result was that the three dinosaurs started giggling together as they were tickled in the feet by these dexterous and forked tongue, the sensitive parts of their soles being teased by the long appendage.

And Kaa continued with his ministration, and then, with surprising quickness and skill, he turned his attention to Ducky's soles again, passing his tongue over it, and granting the small swimmer to laugh again. And he returned to the three feet in his coils, making them continue to giggle.

Kaa's skill in this, allowed him to tickle these four pair of soles at a rate and rhythm that it even seemed that they were all being tickled at the same time. As result, their laughter was growing together. Soon their giggling turned into a strong laughter, that joined Ducky's, and they all were laughing away, and louder and louder.

Their voices mixed as they laughed together, and their voices started spreading across the forest, echoing through it. And the loudness of their laughter was increasing as Kaa increased his ministrations.

"Thatssss it kidssss." Kaa said, completely delighted "Laugh for me, let me sssssee how mouch you are happy!" and he continued forking his tongue over these soles, making their owners only laugh harder.

They didn't flinched or twitched in the coils, as the hypnosis made them hold still until Kaa said otherwise. The only thing that was left for them to do was to laugh hard as they were teased like that. And to laugh even harder and harder as the thing was increasing at a fast rate.

They laughed themselves as Kaa continued, their voices bouncing all over the branches and trees as they raised in power as the teasing in their soles also grew.

Kaa was teasing them with all his skill, like few times in his life he did with a prey. And the kids were laughing hard at it. Their voices were so loud that they could be heard all around the forest, and even outside of it. Even Ducky's laughter was far more loud then it should supposed to be, considering her size.

They were laughing hard, so hard that, if they weren't so lost in the hypnosis, their bellies and stomachs would be hurting, and they would feel breathless, and would most likely ask Kaa to stop. But they did not minded it, they were too distracted by the colors in their eyes to care about pain or breathing. So, they just kept laughing hard.

Kaa was loving it. These children had all nice voices, and they were all cute, each on their own way. Kaa just loved their laughter, it sounded so nice to his ears, it felt so good to hear them laughing just like that just for him. It made him so much happy with all of this. He was barely thinking about food now, he just wanted to keep these nice laughing going on. Now it was the only thing he could think about.

Their laughter was so loud now. They were laughing the hardest their lungs allowed them to. And They were laughing so hard that there was tears coming out of their eyes, and running across their faces. And the only thing that they could do was keep laughing, for Kaa's amusement.

The snake felt like he could keep on like that forever. But he knew that he should give them time to rest and recover, or they could literally faint form laughing so much. So, reluctantly, Kaa recoiled his tongue back to his mouth, and stopped teasing the soles he had on his power.

The laughter, however, took almost one minute to completely subside, as the kidsd had been tickled too much. But eventually, their laughing died down completely, and they finally were able to rest. They were taking deep breaths in Kaa's coils, ot recover from the strength they had put in their poor lungs, and ther was a little occasional giggle, as reminiscent form the tickling.

Tears were running by their eyes as they recovered, the laughing had been intense, and they kept breathing heavily. Their chest moving as they drawn air in and out, refilling their bodies form the exhausting experience that it was.

Kaa raised his head, and was finally able to take a look in his captives. All of them still smiling and with these colors in their eyes. His hypnosis was truly strong, and would not break for anything.

Kaa took a long moment to stare at them. They were so happy-looking, and so blissfully unaware of whatever was going around them. They just looked so cute! Kaa wished to hug them in his coils and keep them in there just for tickling them more.

Then Kaa stopped and thought just for a moment. Why he couldn't?

His hypnosis was powerful enough to maybe never wear off. These kids will had already been broken, and they were now offering no kind of resistance. Kaa could keep them. He could stay with the kids and keep them for his fun, to tickle them whenever he wanted.

Kaa then remembered that these kids had probably came from somewhere else, and could have parents waiting for them, and that could come there is they were missing. But, Kaa's hypnosis allowed him to plant suggestions into someone's mind. He had discovered it years before. He could give someone an order that would stay in their minds even after the hypnosis was broken. And once they had been hypnotized once, it was almost too easy to put them back into the trance. Kaa could very well sent them back home with orders to act normally, and come back another day so he could have more fun with them.

Kaa was still trying to think of possibilities, chances of things going wrong. But as he did, he also thought of solutions and ways of solving any kind of problem. The more he thought about it, the less he had doubts about keeping these kids for good. He could have them to have fun whenever he wanted. As his cousin said to him, keeping a slave was a good thing to pass his time.

Slaves.

Kaa felt some kind of trill by thinking of them like that. As if he had full and complete control over them. Even more than he already had. The thought of having these kids in his power, serving for his fun and being completely happy and okay with it, as the settling thought for Kaa. He decided he was going to keep these children as his new slaves.

Then, a grumbling of his belly called his attention back to reality.

Kaa had just remembered the reason why he had to capture and entrance dinosaurs in the first place. He needed to eat to sustain his body, otherwise he would dry out till his bones.

Kaa looked to the children. He licked his lips as he had got traits of their taste as he tickled their soles. And it only made his stomach growl louder. Oh goodness, how he was hungry. And these kids seemed tasty, for what he could get.

But now, Kaa was too much reluctantly to simply eat them. It was like he had grew attached to them only by the sound of their laughter. He now felt like he could not simply eat them, not when they were so good to keep near, but his stomach was still reminding him that if he didn't ate he would most likely starve.

Kaa was now fighting an inner battle to decide if he should or not listen to his hunger and forget about keeping the kids as slaves. But the thing was, he liked these children much, even knowing them for so little time. But he didn't wanted to starve, and prey was hard to come to him willingly, and venturing out of his forest would be far too dangerous.

It was breaking his heart that Kaa would probably have to eat the children. Well, Kaa thought that, if he had to eat them, he didn't needed to eat them all at once. Maybe he could eat just one or two of them and keep the others until he was hungry again, and have a good time of fun before his belly growled for food again.

As Kaa thought about it, a sound beneath called his attention. Curious, the snake peeked his head underneath, just under the leaves, and catch sigh of another dinosaur. This time, it was an adult.

It was a fast biter, grey colored with black strips on his back, white claws in his hand and a big curled claw on his feet. He was regular sized for his species and had yellow colored eyes. The adult predator was looking around, sniffing the air as if co catch the scent of a possible prey that was near.

"What would be thisssss?" Kaa asked in low voice to himself. The predator beneath was not the slightest aware of his presence, of even that he was being watched. Soon Kaa was just realizing what the luck he had.

This fast biter should have been lured in there by the laughter of the children! It had been quite loud, indeed. And Kaa knew that these predators usually went after the most vulnerable of the packs, like the children. So, when it had heard the sound of the laughing of what could be leaf eaters, this predator had probably went off to investigate.

Just when he was thinking about eating the children, they had somehow provided him a fine replacement for his belly!

Kaa looked to the young ones, still deep in their trance with their dumb smiles. "Oh, kidssss." Kaa said, smiling "You are ssssso good for me." He spoke as if the children would pay attention to him. He knew that they had not done it on purpose, but thinking that they had, that they had worried in luring some food for his forest just to sate his hunger, was the kind of thing that made his cold heart warm up.

Kaa looked once again to the ground, to see the fast biter sniffing around, trying to catch the scent of the prey he had heard. Kaa knew that the adults were more dangerous and more careful. Kaa needed to approach the sharptooth carefully and without putting himself in danger. He needed a plan to catch the creature off guard.

Then, he remembred of the children in his coils. They had helped him to lure the sharptooth there, why couldn't they help to entrance it too?

Kaa smirked as another plan had just formed in his mind. He smiled at the children, and said "Kids, you are still going to help me just a bit."

The fast biter was sniffing the air around himself. He even sniffed the ground in search for the smell of anything that could have passed by there. And he was sure he was feeling it, the unmistakable smell of leaf eater.

He knew that it had been leaf eaters in there not too long ago, maybe even moments before he even showed up. But, where were they now?

Could they have ran and hide when they noticed him approaching? Well, if they did, they must have made a real good work in hiding, because it seemed that their track of smell simply vanished from the ground. As if they had flew. Could they have flew?

Howler, the fast biter, sniffed the ground once again, and now, he got another smell in it, one smell that was along with the leaf eaters, but that he could identify as different. He smelled it for a little, and then he recognized it as the smell of a sharptooth.

There was another sharptooth in there? Could there be another one hunting down these kids? But, it made no sense, the kids were laughing (or at least that thing he heard seemed like leaf eater's laugh), and why would they be laughing if there was a predator along with them? They should be screaming and running for their lives. That was what the prey usually did when the predator came near. Right?

Howler sniffed the ground again, in search for any new clues of what kind of situation he had in there. And by doing so, he was able to identify the smells of the leaf eaters. The first was longneck, that's for sure. The other was… spiketail… no, threehorn. And there was… smaller one… maybe a swimmer of some shorts?

But it was the smell of the sharptooth that was still bothering him. For the smell, he knew that it was probably a big species. Maybe one of the biggest. But, all the smells he felt were of big species. They would not be able to walk around there without flattening the forest in the process.

Unless… they were not full grown yet.

Yes, maybe they were infants. It made a lot more sense. But, still didn't explained why the children were not running at the presence of a sharptooth, even they all being children, and instead, they were all laughing as if taking part of some fun together.

Howler thought a little, and he wondered if the kids were too young to understand that sharpteeth preyed on them, and if the sharptooth that found them was too young to understand that they were his food.

Maybe they had all met in there by coincidence and thought it was a good idea to play together. Maybe? Howler really didn't knew of all strange things that could happen around. Maybe it was possible, how knows?

But Howler continued sniffing the ground after a clue of the ones. Well, if they were all infants, it meant that it was probably going to be easier to get them. Howler was really wanting some snack to put in his stomach. And if one of them was a young sharptooth, well, it was life, you survive how you can, and actually, Howler little cared what he ate, as long as it sated his hunger.

He sniffed a bit more, when he heard again that sound. The sound of voices. The sound of laughter. And this time he could tell, it were children that were laughing.

Well, for all it seemed, the kids or hadn't noticed his presence, or thought they were out of danger. Otherwise they would not be laughing.

Howler sniffed the air, to track them, but he barely needed, the children seemed to be laughing quite a bit. All that Howler needed to do was to follow the sound of laughter. And that was what he did.

Howler walked for a while, and them, he met them. Four of them. All of them children. There was a young longneck, a young yellow threehorn, a small green colored swimmer, and a young blue colored sharptooth.

They had their backs turned to him, and seemed to be looking at something that was far ahead of them, seeming to be unaware of his presence.

Howler normally would have suspected, but he decided that if food was coming to him so easily, then it was absolutely no reason to complain, right?

Howler walked carefully to them, and went right behind, and he snarled loudly.

He expected the children to turn around and look at him scared before screaming and trying to run, only for him to get them all.

But, instead, they kept walking forward. Almost as if they had not heard a thing.

Howler was surprised a bit, and then, he snarled again, this time louder.

No reaction from the kids.

Howler was really confused now. He approached them a bit more, and let out his loudest roar, expecting to scare the souls out of these children.

But once again, the children didn't reacted. They just stood there, sitting in their haunches, looking forward to something that it seemed that only they could see.

This made Howler stop for a moment, and look at them, wondering just what was going on. He started circling the children, entering in their line of vision. And then, Howler noticed something far unusual in their eyes.

They were changing color!

Howler looked at these eyes. They changed into pools of yellow, purple, blue and green, into some short of pattern in the kids eyes.

" _What the heck is that?_ " asked Howler in his own language, as he saw that the colors were into the children's' eyes. Mauler also noticed that they were all smiling. Like young hatchlings walking straight into a shiny stone for the first time.

Howler looked at each of them in their eyes, snarling a bit, showing of his teeth, and even waving his claws in front of their faces. But they all ignored it, as if they were completely unaware of his presence.

Howler was now worried about this. And he was having now certain doubts. Looking at the children, he saw that they weren't as young. They probably already had age to understand the concepts of predator and prey. And it made a little harder to explain why they were laughing together, as if playing some kind of game.

And Howler focused his attention to the young sharptooth. He knew that species, and knew that they hardly left a hatchling alone. And yet, there it was, along with something that was supposed to be its food.

By the way, Howler barely understood why all these children were in there, without any sigh of parents or any guardian around. They were living in there alone? And together? And they acted as they were friends? Howler was having many doubts now.

And as if it wasn't enough, there was that strange color in their eyes. Howler had never seen anything like that. For all he knew, it wasn't natural for a dinosaur's eyes to change like that. He already saw other dinosaurs of each of the young ones' species before, and none of them had eyes like that.

Mauler approached a bit more, and poked the longneck in the nose with his claw. And once again, the kid didn't gave any kind of reaction, as if it wasn't even aware that he was even there.

It was like that with all the young ones. They only kept these dumb smiles and their "thousand miles stare". Now, this was letting Howler worried. He was now getting worried that, whatever it was, could be contagious.

Howler looked to the kids once more, and raised an eyebrow. Could the kids be trying to fool him? It was some kind of trick to make him give up eating them? Was the eyes some kind of trick? He had already seen some dinosaurs use some strange tricks to avoid ending up as food.

Howler turned to the young sharptooth, and asked, " _Hey, kid, what are you doing?"_

But the young blue one didn't answered, he just kept there, smiling like a dork. And this ticked Howler off just a little. " _Hey, smile! I'm talking to you!"_ He said again, now sounding a bit angry, and once again, the kid barely seemed to take noticed of him.

" _Are you listening to me?"_ Howler asked one more time, and then, after a few more seconds, the infant looked to him, his eyes still in colors, and said " _Yes?"_

His voice was almost mechanical as he answered, and it seemed distant. But Howler barely noticed, he was happy that he was no longer being ignored. He hated that.

" _Oh, you talk."_ Howler said _"So you can tell me what you are doing. What you all are doing."_

Chomper looked at him for a few moments, and then said " _We are doing what Kaa told us to."_

 _"_ _Who?"_ asked Howler, and the answer came as a hiss behind him " _That would be me."_

Howler jumped and turned around ready to fight. And he was greeted with the sigh of a snake, a long one, staring at him with a smile on the lips.

Howler was a bit worried, he had learned when he was a hatchling that snakes were dangerous and better not to mess with. But he was an adult and a very experienced fighter, and if that thing tried anything with him. He was going to make it regret the day it left it's egg.

" _Who are you?"_ Howler demanded in a growl, and the snake, hissed an answer " _The name is Kaa. I live here in this forest."_

Howler narrowed his eyes at the snake, and Kaa, looking over his shoulder, saw the kids, and smiled as he hissed " _Oh, you have found them! I was afraid they might had got lost._ "

Howler raised an eyebrow at him, and looked to the kids, and back at the snake, snarling, " _Are these yours?"_ Kaa chuckled, and answered " _Well, now they are. They stumbled across my home, and since then, they became my prey."_

Howler looked at him, and said " _Your prey? They seemed to be quite free and happy for who is prey of someone."_

Kaa chuckled again " _It is because they don't care of being my prey."_

This caught Howler out of guard. Not caring about being a prey? How could someone not care if it were going to be eaten? He gave another look to the children, and the truth was that they really seemed happy and unaware. As if they really didn't realize they were going to be food for someone.

Was it really possible?

If it was, then it was something remarkable! If it was truth, a sharptooth was never going to have problem to get the prey, for it was not going to fight or try to escape. It would only stand there obediently and wait to be eaten.

Man, what an advantage it would be. Someone who could do that would probably never run out of food again.

And thinking on all of that, Howler could not avoid asking i" _How do you do that!?"/i_ Well, it probably there was no problem asking. Besides, maybe he could even learn the trick from the snake, and do it himself! How knows?

Kaa smirked as his plan was now working perfectly, and he said in a hiss " _Oh, I'm going to show you. Just relax, and look into my eyes."_ Kaa said, and fixed his gaze in Howler's eyes. And Howler, in his turn, did exactly as he was told. After all, for the power of being able to put the prey into a complete obedient state was probably worth trusting that snake, right?

Howler looked deep into Kaa's eyes, and after a few moments, he saw the snake's eyes changing colors, just like the kids. He saw as they grew into polls of yellow, green, purple and blue in front of his very eyes.

Wow, this was a good trick. Was it part of the technique? Was the snake going to teach it to him?

" _How do you do that?"_ Asked Howler, and Kaa only hissed as answer " _Just look into the pools, and soon you will understand._ "

And Howler did exactly that, looking into the changing spirals into the snake's eyes. Well, if it was going to teach him a way of getting a prey whenever he wanted, then it was worth a shot. Besides, these colors actually were kind of pretty, and it kind of felt good to look at them.

Kaa smirked as his plan was working, and the fast biter blinked a little as he looked inn his eyes, but he seemed to be not losing the focus in them. Kaa intensified the colors in his eyes as he looked to Howler, and soon, he saw the first hints of the colors in the sharptooth's eyes mimicking his own.

Howler was looking into the snake's eyes, looking at the colors that changed in them. He was focusing his attention in these colors more and more, maybe even a bit more than he actually wanted.

Well, it was a way of putting any prey under his complete control so it made sense that he looked in the eyes with so much attention to learn the trick. But, even then, Howler was finding himself more and more attracted to these colors at each passing moment. They were beautiful, and made him feel somewhat happy. He was finding so hard to diverge his look from them and lose this feeling of happiness that they gave.

Kaa was smirking wide as he saw the colors now fixing into the sharptooth's eyes, signaling that his hypnosis was deepening and taking hold of his poor mind, and putting him into his control. Kaa speed up the colors in his eyes just a bit more, to deepen even more the trance and the effect of the colors in the poor fast biter's mind, and being completely sure that there was having no room for any resistance.

Howler just kept staring at the beautiful colors that he saw in Kaa's eyes. Soon he was finding himself unable even to blink, and he didn't even understood why. The world around him was seeming to become less and less important as he just stared into these beautiful colors that filled him with some kind of ignorant bliss he hadn't felt since he was a hatchling. It was so good.

A smile was starting to form into the fast biter's features as his eyes now mimicked the colors in Kaa's eyes. The hypnosis was taking a deep grip into him, and Kaa was making sure it would happen. Kaa moved his body, that now was in the ground, and started moving his tail to circle the fast biter's legs, and then, he started working his way up, being careful with these claws, and started enveloping Howler into his coils.

Howler felt something enveloping his legs and then starts to move upwards. He knew that he should feel worried about it, he even flinched very slightly, but he did not tried to fight. He didn't knew why he didn't wanted to fight, maybe it had to do with the colors? They were so pretty, and made him feel so safe and happy. He wanted to focus on them and forget about everything else that was around him. He had long forgotten about the kids behind him, and he barely even noticed that his features were becoming just like theirs.

Kaa smiled as he kept moving his coils upwards, tying Howler's legs and tail together into a cocoon of coils as he moved up. A smile was forming into the fast biter's face as his coils moved up and up, now starting to tie up the torso of the predator soon to be a prey.

Howler looked into Kaa's eyes as he was cocooned, and he knew that it should be something wrong with that. But, strangely, it wasn't, the colors made it didn't have anything wrong with anything that was happening, was becoming harder to think… The coils… what coils? He didn't remembered… all he remembered were… the colors… yes… the colors… they were so pretty… made him feel so good.

Kaa continued tying his coils into the poor fast biter, now having pinned his arms against his chest. Kaa could barely believe his luck for having so much coming to him in just one day, first the children, and now a big and delicious looking fast biter. Man, what a luck he was having today!

Colors… pretty… beautiful… coils… tight… can't move… why… why move?... would lose the colors… didn't wanted to lose the colors… the colors were pretty… made him feel happy… he liked feeling happy… there was no worries… no problems… no more problems… just the colors… yes… just the colors… just look into the colors…

Kaa smiled as the smile in Howler's face was as big as the children's, and he started singing his lullaby, into a hiss in the sharptooth language " _Trust in me."_

Yes… trust… Kaa… he could trust Kaa… the colors made it hard to think… but… he knew he could trust Kaa… he SHOULD trust Kaa… He gave him… the beautiful colors…

" _Just in me."_ Kaa continued his singing as he tied more and more of his coils into Howler. He tied the last coil in his neck, and gave a very light squeeze, enough to make Howler whimper softly. And Kaa only continued his music " _Close your eyes."_ He hugged Howler very gently but strongly into his coils, enough to hold him right there and keep him unable to escape, but soft enough to not crush him or cause any short of damage. And Kaa finished his lullaby " _Rest in peace."_

 _PING_

Howler went completely stiff into Kaa's coils, the colors in his eyes and the smile on his face just like in the children. He was now completely under Kaa's control.

Kaa smirked wide as he saw the fast biter now falling completely under his spell. Now Kaa had five entranced captives. Four kids and one adult. The kids all cute and with delighting laughter, and an adult that was very tasty looking and juicy. Man, what a luck he was having today!

Kaa turned to the kids, and said in leaf eater "You did an amazzzing job, kidssss." And the kids only kept staring ahead. Kaa chuckled, and turned to the fast biter in his coils. Kaa licked his chops as he imagined that tasty looking sharptooth traveling down his gullets in direction to his stomach.

But first, Kaa needed a safe place to do this, somewhere no one else would come to stop his business and where he could go ahead with his routine in peace. And the snake knew exactly the perfect spot for this.

"Okay kidssss." Kaa said, turning to the children "I have a quiet place where I can enjoy thissss prey. Follow me." And he turned around and starts dragging his snake body, carrying Hwoler in his coils. Behind him, the children said mechanically "Yes, Kaa."

Kaa stopped for a moment, and looked over his shoulder, to the kids behind him, and said "One more thing, young onessss." He turned around to look into their colorful eyes "I think I'd like that, form now on, you call me 'masssster'".

There was a short silence after that, as the kids absorbed this new information. And they quite did, for soon after, they all said "Yes, master."

Being called "master" sent some short of thrill into Kaa's body, as if it was a proof that now he had complete control over these children. Like it was a enforcement that now they were his' and that he could do whatever he wanted with them. Man, Kaa didn't even understood why he liked it so much, but he did liked, and that was all that mattered to him.

So, Kaa turned back, and kept slithering, dragging his newly prey as the other four young ones followed him like obedient dogs. They passed by a few trees, by some roots coming out o fhte ground, and even made a turn by some stones.

Howler was being dragged across the ground, and sometimes the obstacles in the way budged him. But he was deep into Kaa's trance, and he was far too happy to care. Besides, Kaa's coils made a cocoon around him that made the situation completely bearable, so, he barely even noticed any discomfort as he was dragged.

The kids were making their best to keep up with Kaa. They followed, turned, made curves, and went around obstacles. Ducky was having problems to keep up, due to her being the smaller of the group, but this was soon resolved by her getting into Cera's back. The other kids were having no problem to keep up with the snake. Even Chomper was keep9ing u, due to him being swift and a good runner, due to his physique.

They kept that for just a few minutes, before they finally arrived in the place Kaa was aiming for.

At first sight it looked like a bush in the base of a great tree. But Kaa knew that it was much more than the eye could meet. So, slithering softly under the bush, Kaa found, hidden behind it, under the great tree's roots, one rocky opening to an underground cave. This was Kaa's nest.

This was the place where Kaa slept and hid. The bush above it made the nest almost impossible to find, unless you knew exactly where to look for. The inside, due to being underground, he almost always a constant temperature, what made this a great place to sleep in the cold nights and to rest as he digested his meals.

The entrance was big enough for Kaa to pass with Howler without any problem, and the kids followed him soon after.

The inside was warm enough for Kaa's needs, and it was big and full of room, probably it went in the whole underground of the forest. And the inside was even illuminated, for it had small holes where the roots of the trees above penetrated the earth, giving an illumination that allowed to see fine even if you didn't had night vision, like Kaa.

This place was also good because it was very hard to heard any sound of the outside, so it was quiet and a good place to hide and rest. And that's why it was good for Kaa and what he had planned to do. It was a place that no one was going to suddenly walk in and interrupt his meal or his fun.

Kaa looked into his coils, to the sharptoothed creature that was on is grasp, still with the colors in his eyes and that goofy smile that Kaa knew so well. Kaa felt a new wave of thrill as he thought that soon he would be making that sharptooth laugh into his grasp until he was crying.

Then a thought crossed his mind, he looked at the kids, all entranced and willing to take his orders. Kaa smiled as he imagined what he could do now. Yeah, it would be a new experience, and Kaa was open-minded. And he knew that it was probably going to be very fun.

Chuckling, Kaa maneuvered his body, so Howler was now in the horizontal, with his feet turned not to Kaa's muzzle, but at the kids.

Kaa looked at them, and said "Ducky, Chomper."

The blue sharptooth and green swimmer answered "Yes, master?"

Oh, Kaa just loved being called "master". He smirked, and said "Come till thessse, ssssolesss."

The dinosaurs understood the command well enough. Ducky went down from Cera's back, and she and Chomper walked in direction to the soles that were pointed in their direction. They walked mechanically in direction to Howler's feet, and stopped just inches away from them, facing these leathery feet.

Kaa smirked as he gave his next command "Now, to prove your total devotion to me, I order you to tickle him." The snake said to his captives "You will sssscratch his ssssolessss to make him laugh for me, jussst like I did to you. That issss a ssssimple requesssst, and I hope you two have no problem in doing it."

There was a silence after Kaa said there, and then, both dinosaurs said mechanically "Yes, master."

Man, Kaa really liked very much being called master! And he loved even more when the two dinosaurs moved to attend his order. They walked closer to the soles in front of them, and raised their small hands, and then, they started scratching the soles right in the middle, each one getting one foot.

The result was almost immediately a hissing snicker of Howler's part, as his face twitched at the sudden teasing of his feet. His toe-claws twitched slightly at the sudden attention on his soles. But, other than that, he gave no sigh of reaction or resistance, he didn't struggle or fought in any way, he just stood there, immobile and let himself be tickled, just like all of Kaa's past victims.

The snake smirked, and said "That'ssss right, kidssss, give hissss feet a good tickling." And this order was immediately obeyed by Chomper and Ducky, who started scratching the soles a bit harder, now putting a little more of spirit into it.

As a result, Howler started snickering more as hi lips curled as he seemed to be fighting back his laughs. But Kaa knew that this resilient was futile, for once they had been hypnotized, their will crumbled down, and soon, it was a matter of time till they were laughing away, giving up the last of their rebellion. Kaa knew it was going to happen, even if the ones tickling him did not had all the skill and experience that he had.

The kids kept tickling Howler's feet, obeying to Kaa's orders, while Littlefoot and Cera stayed behind, only watching as obedient little slaves. And Howler, as Kaa predicted, his resilience was slowly crumbling down under the tickling of the two entranced dinosaurs. His snickering was turning into a light chuckling, and his smile was growing, if it was even possible.

Kaa smirked as he saw the fast biter's will going away under the tickling, and he said delighted "Oh, yesss. Keep like that, kidssss. Tickle him harder! Make him laugh hissss brainssss out!" he said, and the kids seemed more than happy in obliging.

Chomper and Ducky now scratched Howler's feet even harder and faster, aiming straight at the center of his leathery soles. As a result, the fast biter's toe-claws twitched involuntary just slightly, and his chuckling only grew more and more. Soon it would stop being just a chuckle, and would have turned into a small rasping laugh, the typical kind of laughing for sharpteeth.

Kaa felt the thrill I his body as he watched this marvelous show unfolding in front of his very eyes. It was like a dream that he didn't even knew he had was coming true juts for him. He had new slaves to keep, and they helped him catch his prey and now were tickling it for him! Oh man, thi was probably going to be one of the best days in Kaa's life!

"Yesss!" Kaa hissed with a wide smile on his face "Tickle thesssse sssolesss like there issss no tomorrow, young onessss! Make him laugh hard for your massster!"

The kids answered with an automatic "Yes, master." And tickled him more fiercely. And Howler, his laughing was now growing more and more, throating and rasped as the sharptooth's voice normally was, and his laughing was now bouncing in the walls of Kaa's nest, and coming back to him.

And the kids only kept tickling him with Kaa's encouragement, and this, in turn, made Howler's laugh grow more and more as he was tickled. His laughing was growing at a point that he was practically laughing his soul out of his body as his feet were teased by these surprisingly skilled hands on them. He would be trashing in the coils if he wasn't so entranced. Instead of that, it were just his toe-claws that were twitching and curling over themselves as he was tickled.

Kaa was utterly delighted at all that was happening. He fetl some kind of thrill that he rarely felt as he saw these kids made the fast biter laugh at his command. Kaa was actually surprised that they were so good in tickling. Maybe they had practice before? Maybe they were just lucky or naturally skilled? Kaa would have to evaluate it later. For now, he was juts going to let himself enjoy that beautiful scene.

Howler was being relentless assaulted in his soles, his laughing now have grew in intensity and volume that, if he was into the open air, his voice would be audible through all the forest, and, if he was not so entranced, his stomach would be hurting of laughing so much. Even then, his intense laughing had a result, as his eyes started watering, and tears streamed down his face.

This proud and hardcore sharptooth, now was reduced as a laughing fool, crying tears from laughing so hard, and because he was being tickled by two kids. It sent several thrills over Kaa's spine at the same time.

Kaa wished he could keep them tickling him all the day. The growling of his stomach, whoever, made him realize that he was still having to eat. Well, it was good while it lasted. Then, Kaa commanded the kids to stop their tickling, what they did, and Howler kept laughing a bit more, and slowly stopped, tears trailing down his face and he was breathing heavily and deeply, recovering his breath from the intense tickling session he had just face. The colors were still strong in his eyes and the smile still plastered in his face, showing that he was still deep under the hypnotic effect.

Kaa smirked, and looked at the kids "Great job, you two." He complimented, and after a few seconds, the kids said "Thank you, master."

Kaa did not understood why he liked so much when he was called master. But he knew that he liked, and he wanted to be called that always. He looked at the sharptooth in his clutches, and said, as he licked his chops "Now, time for me to eat."

And then, he maneuvered the sharptooth, to his face was pointed straight at his own muzzle, and Kaa's heart was beating in anticipation as his mouth salivated. Then, Kaa opened his mouth, and two 'pops' filled his ears has he unhinged his jaw to open it wide right5 over the fast biter's head. And then, he pushed the sharptooth's muzzle into his maw, placing it inside his waiting gullet.

Kaa moaned slightly at the delicious taste of fast biter. This one was a bit more delicious then the rest, or at least it was what Kaa thought. Maybe it had to do with the whole situation that had led to the catch of this one in particular. Kaa barely had time to care; he just knew that he was loving this meal.

Howler barely minded as Kaa started swallowing him alive. The only thing he cared were the colors filling his mind, it was the only thing he found himself able to worry about. Everything else around him seemed not so important. He just focused on the colors and ignored every else, event that soon he would be into someone's stomach, serving as food.

Kaa licked and suckled into the sharptooth's maw as he savored the taste of it. The four kids just watched, with a seemingly morbid interest as the sharptooth was eaten alive by their new snake master.

Kaa soon gave one gulp as he sent part of the sharptooth into his mouth indirection to his gullets. He worked his way up in the head of the fast biter, as it kept only smiling and standing still obediently as it was consumed.

Kaa moaned at the taste, as he took his time, suckling and licking at the sharptooth into his mouth as he took small and slow gulps to send the former predator into his waiting stomach. After a few minutes, the whole head was now inside Kaa's gullets, and he had just arrived into the shoulder's of the poor creature in his grasp.

Howler was still smiling like a dork as he was swallowed whole and alive by this big snake, barely minding that he was going to end up as food. He just knew that colors filling his eyes and mind. He was so lost in the happiness, bliss and pleasant unawareness that they give that he barely minded for anything else.

Kaa slowly worked his way up the sharptooth in his mouth, his mouth stretching over his shoulders as his body deformed to take the big predator into his waiting gullets. He took the shoulders and the clawed arms, and now was mving up to his torso, consuming his chest, and now moving into his belly. At each swallow around it, he took more of his coild from him, as his prey now could not escape.

As Kaa moved into that area, his forked tongue lapped into it, slightly tickling Howler, and making him snicker inside of Kaa's gullets. The snake noticed it, and gave one satisfied smirk as he was giving one last pleasure to his prey.

Kaa proceeded to take the sharptooth's belly, and took over his rump, swallowing his tail and well-muscled tights. Kaa opened his eyes as he looked at what was left of the fast biter to go. Just his tail and legs. Kaa looked to the legs and to the feet. These were always the most dangerous part, these toe-claws could hurt his body form the inside.

Kaa proceeded to swallow the sharptooth in his mouth with kick gulps, sending more and more of him into his waiting maw, taking his legs and his tail into his gullets and sending him to his waiting belly.

Kaa finally arrived into the feet. Now this moment was very delicate. Kaa approached very carefully over these clawed paws, and slowly worked his mouth over then, being careful not to let the claws scratch his mouth, and not to press then against his mouth, what would cause some damage.

Luckily, Kaa already had many fast biter's before, and he was used to this. He acquired a lot of practice in his past meals, and now, he was using this experience once more. After a few minutes of careful approach, Kaa finally managed to close his mouth gently around these feet and, with one single, careful, but powerful gulp, he sent them right into his gullets.

And it was done. Once they were inside of him, the claws posed little threat. Now that he had swallowed then, the slippery insides of his body would not allow the claws to cause damage. Kaa had just sealed the fast biter's doom and fate as his food.

Kaa realigned his jaws, and sighed happily at this big and filling meal. He looked back, to see the bulge that was the fast biter, with the shape of the sharptooth, moved across his body, in direction to his mid-section. Kaa smirked as it was moved by his peristalsis in direction to the area that was Kaa's stomach, and that would be it's final resting place.

Howler was still blissfully unaware of his surroundings as he was pulled by the snake's guts in direction to the last place he would be in his life. And then, finally, he stopped in the area of Kaa's stomach. His smile still big and the colors still strong in his eyes and mind as he was going to stay in there, and was never going to realize that he was being digested alive slowly.

Kaa chuckled when his meal finally reached it's right place, and then, he turned back to his entranced slaves.

Kaa then said "Okay, kidsss. Ssstand before me."

He didn't needed to say twice, as the kids all rushed to him. They all stood in front of him like soldiers waiting for a command. He passed his eyes from each one of them. The longneck, the swimmer, the sharptooth and the threehorn.

Kaa was liking more and more of the idea of having them as his slaves. Kaa thought that there was a lot of things that he still didn't knew about these kids. He knew their names and that they were friends, but there was much more that he wanted to know. And he already knew what he wanted to know first.

"Ssssso, Chomper." He said, directing to the sharptooth "Thessse leaf eatersss are really your friendssss?"

The thing of a sharptooth really being friends with what was suppose to be his food was something that was defying the snake's perceptions. Kaa was curious about it, since it was not the kind of thing you heard about everyday.

The sharptooth looked at him, and said absently-minded "Yes, master. They are my dear friends." The sharptooth sounded really sincere about it, even with his hypnosis, so Kaa knew that it was the true truth.

The next thing Kaa asked was how he got friends with them. And then, Chomper put himself to explain how he got to know these leaf eaters right in the moment he came out of the egg. Kaa heard a lot about this with great attention, as the sharptooth explained about their first impressions, about the second time they met, and finally, about how he went to live with them in the Great Valley…

Wait…

Kaa had heard it right?

"Excusssse me. Did you ssssaid… Great Valley?" the snake asked, and the young sharptooth nodded, and said "Yes, master. The great Valley. Is where we all live."

Now this had really gotten Kaa by surprise. Yes, the snake had already heard about the Great Valley. A place where the leaf eaters could live in peace together, and totally safe from sharpteeth. A place that no sharptooth was able to go inside, and that had leaf eaters until where the sight could reach.

Kaa thought it was just a legend. Well, he had just been proved wrong.

"You all live in thissss valley?" he asked to all the children, and they all said "Yes, master." For Kaa it was more than enough for him to know. Then Kaa started asking all kinds of things about this valley. He asked how it was like, he asked how long have they all lived in there, and he asked how did they got in there in his forest.

The kids obediently explained everything they were asked about. They told him that the Great Valley was a big place were they could all live together. There was several trees of delicious leaves and fruits. There were several fast waters and lakes to drink from, and all different kinds of leaf eaters lived in there, safe and in perfect harmony.

The kids then explained that they had lived there with their families since they were small. Chomper, however, had moved to the valley only very recently, under the protection of a fast runner named Ruby.

In the process, they told about Spike, the spiketail that was the adoptive brother of Ducky, and about their flier friend, Petrie.

This, of course, lead to more questions, like how Chomper survived in there without eating anyone, about how the spiketail was adopted, and about these friends of their. Kaa made many questions, and the kids were more than happy to answer all of them.

After Kaa had asked everything he wanted to ask, he went into a deep thinking. Kaa had made many discoveries form his new servants. He learned lots of things and he was now thinking on what doing with so much information.

He could very well order the kids to lead him to the Great Valley. But he would end up calling to much attention if he started eating it's residents. Thinking well, Kaa was more than happy living in his forest, and even more now that he had these kind kids as his new servants.

But they had family and friends waiting for them. And if they did not returned they could search for them, and that would not be good for Kaa if they found him and discovered he had turned them into his slaves.

Slowly Kaa was making up his mind. He already had ate, and he was probably not going to need to eat at least for the next night circle cycle. He could still keep the kids, but of course, he would have to be subtle about it. Kaa already knew what to do.

He looked to the kinds, and said "Children, lisssten to me very well." The kids did exactly it, looking straight at him as he talked. "When you leave thisss jungle, you will not remember what happened in here." He said, making sure his words stick deep into their minds "It will all be like a disssstant dream, and if someone assssk, you will only ssssay that you had many fun together."

The kids looked at him for a few seconds, and then nodded. And Kaa placed the next suggestion "You will come back here everyday, to thissss ssssssame jungle, and you will not instantly know why." He looked to the entranced children, all very receptive to his commands "And, in the moment you ssssssee me, you will insssstantly fall for my trance again, and you will remember everything that happened while you were entranced, and will forget again once you leave."

The kids looked at him as his orders penetrated deep into their minds. After a few moments, they all said "Yes, master." Indicating that the order had gone deep inside. They were not going to clearly remember it, but they were going to follow it, as a small voice deep inside their minds. Kaa knew it, and he was very confident about it.

Well, since he had already ate, he thought about telling the kids to go back home and retire for the day, so he could rest. But then, a thought crossed his mind. It was daring, and it made him feel thrills. He smirked as he looked at his captives "Kidssss." He said "There issss one thing I need you to do for me."

 _Later_

Kaa was still waiting hiding in the bushes near the hole were the kids came for. The big bulge of Howler was still in his body, having it been just a few hours ago.

He was hiding in there, patiently, waiting. And then, he heard someone in the hole.

"This way!" said the voice that he recognized as being Littlefoot's. Soon the longneck came out into view, followed by Chomper, and then Cera. After her, came the one Kaa knew that was spike, a spiketail cub, with Ducky on his back. Next to the green swimmer, there was a small brown colored flier, which Kaa recognized as Petrie. The small flier was just as they described. And after them, finally came one pink colored fast runner with red feathers, it was Ruby, Chomper's guardian.

Kaa smirked as the children had done exactly what he had told them to: to go back inot the valley and bring their other friends to there for him. Well, Kaa already had four slaves, and it was good, so seven would be even better.

"Wow! This place is great, great is this place!" said Ruby, looking around, and Spike was already licking his lips at these tasty looking plants as Ducky went off his back. And even Petrie was flying off, and looking around "Oh, this place beautiful! Me like it."

The other dinosaurs smiled as they let their friends walk forward, they standing behind in a line. They had got this place, and they had to show their friends. It was beautiful, and they knew that they would like. Specially because they had a lot of fun in there. Well, they remembered they had…

As the three other dinosaurs walked forward, Kaa finally saw his mark, and he emerged from the bushes, being careful to keep his bulge behind it.

"Oh! Hello back, kids!" he said cheerfully, making the dinosaurs look at him "Oh, and you brought friends!"

Ruby gasped as she saw it coming, and so did Spike, his eyes widening. Petrei yelped and flew to hide behind Ruby's neck. And for the others…

 _PING_

They instantly stood still, their eyes turned into spirals of colors and dumb smiles on their faces as all the memories of their master Kaa came back to them. Kaa's suggestion had glued in their minds like a leech, now having made it's part perfectly, as they went back into deep hypnosis only by seeing Kaa again.

Kaa smirked as he saw his suggestion worked well. Now, he had to deal with their other friends. "Oh, hello!" Kaa said, looking to the three other dinosaurs "You mussst be Ruby, Sssspike and Petrie, your friendssss have told me a lot about you."

The dinosaurs looked at the snake as it approached them. Petrei even looked over Ruby's shoulder, but he was still hiding behind her. Kaa approached, and smirked as he inchesd closer to them.

"How would you like to play a game?" Kaa asked as pools of colors started spiraling in his eyes…


	2. Spike, Petrie & Ruby

The three dinosaurs looked at the snake that was approaching them, slithering its long body across the grass slowly, and looking at them with a sympathetic smile on its face. It flicked its forked tongue in their direction, and let out a hissing chuckle

The three dinosaurs looked at it carefully as it approached. Spike was ready to battle and defend his friends against the thing, if it was the case. Ruby evaluated the creature carefully as it approached. And Petrie was holding onto Ruby's neck, scared of the snake and ready to flee with his friends if the situation became difficult. In fact, they all were more than ready to fight or flee if the situation arise.

They were surely not expecting finding some unknown creature, maybe a predator, when their friends called them there. They only told about a new place and that it was a lot fun in there. And of course that them accepted, wanting to see what kind of new place was it that made their friends invite them so insistently to go in there.

They took a step back as the snake approached them, slithering its long body. The snake only smirked at them, and said "Ssssso, you are the kidssss friendssss, right?" the snake asked, and the dinosaurs looked at him, all of them not knowing what he was talking about. That was when Ruby finally realized that the snake had just talked with their friends, as if it knew them, and pretty well.

"Wait." She said, looking at them snake "Do you know our friends?" she asked, and the snake simply chuckled again, and said "Matter of fact, I did knew your friendsssss when they came here earlier." The snake said with a happy tone "And I have to ssssay, I wassss very happy about it. They are very sympathetic and very fun to stay with. They are all very kind."

The three friends looked at the snake, did it was really telling the truth? Did he really was their friends friend? As they thought about it, the snake said "And they told me about you. Let me guessssss, you musssst be Ruby? The one ressssponssssible for taking care of Chomper, his parentssss let you in charge of looking out for him while you live in the Valley. He sssspeak very much about you, and only good thingssss. He likessss you very much."

Ruby could not help but blush at this cement, and the snake turned to the small flier in her neck "And you." He said, and Petrie cornered, shaking a little as the snake got it's full attention to him "You are Petrie, their young flier friend. They sssspoke a little about you, how you are fun and a nice friend to have near. You are reliable and though you are sssscared, you don't hessssitate to go over your fearsss to help them. A loyal and good friend, really someone you can count on and trussst to have by your sssside."

Petrie looked at the snake as it spoke, losing his fear as the snake told him the good things that his friends spoke about him, and it made his ego inflate. When the snake finished, Petrie was standing in Ruby's shoulder, a smile on his face and his chest inflated as he stood proud "Yes!" Petrie said "Me very good friend! Me do best for all my friends, not matter the danger!" he said, opening his wings, and he lost balance, and fell from Ruby's shoulder.

"And you." The snake said, referring to the young spiketail, who just turned his head to it with his mouth full of leaves form a nearby bush. The snake then said "You are Ducky'sssss brother, Ssssspike. You are the sssstrongesssst of them, and you are the mosssst gentle. You are a very good friend, lovesssss to eat, likesss to help your friend with what they need. You are willing to take any risssskssss to help your friendssss, and are alwayssss ready to defend them from danger. A very good friend and brother."

Spike raised his head high as he heard that, a proud smile on his face as he let out a content rumble.

Kaa chuckled to himself. Yes, his friends were just like what the kids had described. Kaa approached a bit more, being careful all the time for the fast biter shaped bulge on his belly that was Howler would still be hidden from sight into the bushes. He knew that if the young ones saw that they would never trust him enough for him to do his work, and he was going to lose them. And Kaa was not willing to let them go, as much as he was not willing to let the others go. Kaa was going to have them too.

Ruby turned to the others "Do you really know this snake?" she asked to her friends, when she noticed that they were strange "Guys?" she asked, she saw that they had a very strange expression in their faces. They had huge smiles in their faces, and they were kind of goofy, and the most impressive of it: their eyes were changing color!

Their eyes were swirling and changing color, into vivid tones of yellow, green, blue and purple, as they kept these smiles. They seemed to be staring at something far ahead of them, something deep in the distance, perfectly still, and seemed to not have noticed that Ruby had spoken to them.

Ruby looked at her friends. "Guys?" she asked, and them, Spike and Petrie also looked at them, and they noticed the expression in their faces, and they both also grew worried at it.

Spike mumbled as he craned his neck, looking at their faces and their strange smiles. He even looked over his shoulder, in the direction they were staring, as if to see just what they were looking at and why it was making them smile like that.

"Friends?" Petrie asked, looking at them "Why you smile like that? And why your eyes change?"

Kaa had to think fast as he answered "Oh, thissss?" he said, as if it was no big deal "Thissss issss jusssst part of a game we were playing before you came here."

The other dinosaurs looked at him, and Ruby said "A game?"

"Yessss." Kaa said, relieved that they didn't seemed to be too much distrusting to the point it would be hard to put them under his control. "Isss a game that isss my perssssonal favorite. I teached it to them when they came, and we played it very much in here. I can tell you that they liked it very much."

The dinosaurs looked at him, and back at their friends, and Petrie say "Why the eyes change?"

"It issss part of the game." Kaa said to them, trying his best to sound innocent and friendly "It issss very fun, issssn't it, kidssss?"

"Yes, master." Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky and Chomper said all at the same time in a mechanical way "Very fun."

The dinosaurs looked puzzled at them "You called him 'master'?" asked Petrie, sounding a bit surprised, and Kaa panicked just for a moment before he said "Isss part of the game. They have to call me 'massssster'. Issss jussst part of the fun of it. Nothing too important."

Kaa looked at them, praying that they were going to buy it. After an unnerving moment, Kaa was relieved when Ruby asked "Is this game fun?"

Kaa opened his most friendly smile, and said "Of coursssse, it issss fun! Jussst look how happy they are!" and the dinosaurs looked at their four friends, and they indeed looked to be very hapy, even distracted. This game was probably very fun, if even Cera had this strange smile on her face. She was not the kind that smiled for anything.

"This game really fun?" Petrie asked, this time straight to his friends. And them, for the first time, they seemed to take notice of them, and Littlefoot was the first to speak.

"Yes." The longneck said with a relaxed and almost mechanical voice to the flier "This game is fun. Makes you feel happy."

"Very much fun." Said Ducky "I feel happy with it. Yep… yep… yep…"

"I like this game." Said Cera "Is very fun and make me forget about the problems. I like playing it."

And finally, Chomper said "This game is very good, makes me calm. Kaa is a good master."

The three friends looked at their other four friends, and this seemed to be enough for them. "Well, if you say so, me believe it." Said Petrie, and Spike nodded, mumbling happily.

"This game seems really fun, the kind of a really fun game." Said Ruby, now getting in the spirit and she turned to Kaa and asked "Can we play this game, this game can we play?"

Kaa had to suppress back an evil chuckle, but he allowed himself to smirk as his plan was working perfectly. He kept his composure and said "Of coursssse you can! This game issss for everyone and the more play it, the better."

The three friends were happy about it "Great! How do we play?" asked Petrie, now eager at the prospect of playing a new game, and so were to others, even Spike now seemed anxious to try out this new way of having fun. This was all Kaa could want and even more, and the snake put the next step of his plan in action "Jusssst come a little clossser" he hissed at them, and the complied, approaching him obediently. Kaa would have went in their direction, but doing so would drag the bulge in his middle to out of the bushes, and he could not risk scaring the young ones now that he was so close.

Once the three dinosaurs were close enough to him, Ruby asked "So, what now?"

Kaa smirked, this was being way too easy. Yet, he wasn't complaining "Now, jussst look into my eyessss." He said, looking at them, and they looked back at him. Their eyes widened when they saw the colors in their friends' eyes now appearing into Kaa's eyes, turning into changing orbs of colors.

"Jussst look in my eyessss." Kaa assured them "Issss part of the game. Jussst look at the colorssss and relaxssss."

The dinosaurs seemed to be tranquilized by this, as they now looked deep into the changing colors that were Kaa's eyes. They stared at the changing colors as they moved in the snake's orbs. The colors kind of looked pretty.

Kaa made sure to make all the three stare into his changing orbs. And Kaa didn't had to wait very much for the effects to start taking place. Soon they were all growing more and more focused in his colors. Petrie and Spike even seemed to already starting to have them in their eyes. They were weak-minded, just as Kaa had supposed from what the other four said about them. Their easy-going minds were quickly falling into his trance, just like the small swimmer did.

Ruby, however, was a bit more strong-willed, she didn't had the colors yet, and she was just staring at Kaa's changing eyes. But still, she seemed to be much focused on them, and unable to look away, or to blink. This was a proof that she too was falling for the trance, though more slowly them her two friends were.

Kaa smirked as he decided not to waste time with plays or games, and he focused his eyes, making the colors spinning in them to become faster and more vivid. The result was almost immediate, as Spike and Petrie started opening smiles as their eyes mimicked more the colors in his eyes, and even Ruby was starting to show the first hints of hypnosis as the colors were starting to appear in her vision.

Kaa could chuckle as his plan was working out perfectly. Even he was surprised of how well things were going until now. But he was not letting his guard drop, he kept the colors in his eyes as the kids looked at him, and he was only going to stop when they were completely under his spell.

And as Kaa continued, the spell deepened in them. Spike and Petrie now had smiles on their faces, that grew more each second as their gazes were lost in the colors. Ruby was starting to open a smile, very lightly, as her eyelids fight to close, but seemed to be forced to remain open as Kaa deepened his trance into her more and more.

Kaa worked diligently into them, making sure to keep his spell as deep as possible into their minds. He was forcing his colors to go as vivid as possible, to put them into his trance, and was rewarded by slowly putting them more and more under his powerful spell.

Soon Spike and Petrie had vacancy expressions in their faces and big smiles, while Ruby was opening a smile for Kaa, signaling that she too was almost failing into his spell. Kaa gave a big smirk, as he moved his face in front of them, almost dancing, as he deepened his spell.

Petrie and Spike had stopped thinking a while ago. Now the only thing in their minds were the beautiful colors in Kaa's eyes, and the happiness they gave to them. They had forgotten about their other friends, and almost forgot about themselves, and they were still looking into the pretty colors, as if they were the only thing that existed in the world.

Ruby was resisting a bit more. She was noticing that something was wrong, and was fighting to keep her mind focused on what was going on around her. But, as she looked into the colors and they filled her mind, these things seemed to be turning less and less important. Though she fought to keep her mind focused, soon her will was drained by the beauty and bliss of the colors. She too was slowly losing herself to Kaa's hypnosis.

Kaa had a wide smile as he saw the kids now slowly falling deeply into his trance, and about to let go. Kaa didn't even needed to coil them this time, as he was sure his hypnosis would work. Soon he was singing softly to them "Trussssst in me."

Yes, trust in Kaa. They could trust in him. They all knew it. After all, Kaa had gave them these beautiful colors that made they feel so happy. And their friends trusted him too. There was absolutely no reason not to trust the snake.

Right?

"Jussssst in me." Kaa continued, as the kids followed his movementes and his eyes, the spell almost having complete grip on them by now "Clossssse your eyesssss." The kids had smiles in their heads, as they stared into his eyes, and kaa finally sang the last line "Ressssst in peasssce."

 _PING_

The three dinosaurs went completely stiff, looking ahead to something that only they seemed to see. They all had the famous dumb smile and colors in their eyes, constantly changing, just like their friends did. Spike, Petrie and even Ruby now had the colors filling their minds, erasing everything from them unless the beauty and happiness, and the one that gave it to them: Kaa. They were now completely under his control, just like their friends.

Kaa had a huge smile on his face as he had managed to put all of the kind under his complete control. His plan had went perfectly successful, and now, he had seven entranced dinosaur cubs ready to take all of his commands, and to do anything that they could to please him. And Kaa already knew what he wanted to do first.

Finally Kaa moved his body to out of the bushes, now letting the bulge that was Howler drag across the ground with him, as he circled his new captives, and started moving his coils around them. First, Kaa enveloped Ruby, and raise her from the ground, and then, he tied his coils around Spike, and made a little effort to raise him, from him being heavier, and finally, he tied a single coil around Petrie, the flier being as small as Ducky, and so, as easy to entrap on his coils.

Kaa admired their vacant expressions as they all were now completely his, Kaa imagined all kinds of things he could do with them and with his other captives. And this sent chills down his spine. Kaa positioned them in a way their feet/hind paws were no facing him. Kaa didn't knew what pair of soles choose first. The pink soloes of Ruby, the big and meaty soles of Spike, or the small and skinny feet of the flier?

Kaa was thinking what one he should start with, when a thought occurred him. A smirk creeped on his lips, as he looked over, to the four dinosaurs that were already completely under his control. "Ducky, Chomper." He called sweetly, and the two dinosaurs, by having their names called, said "Yes, master?"

"Come in here, ssssswetiessss."

And the two dinosaurs obeyed, walking in direction to their master, ignoring the three of their friends that were completely in his coils, and Littlefoot and Cera just stayed behind where they were, sitting in their haunches and the vacant expression deep in their eyes. Chomper and Ducky stood in front of Kaa, who asked "Tell me, you have sssssome practice in tickling, right?"

The two dinosaurs looked at him, and then, they said "A little." Kaa smirked at his answer. He knew that the kids had some skills in it, by the way they had tickled the fast biter that now rested in his stomach. He had saw that they had some skill sin it, and that they could do a work as good as his. So, Kaa had the perfect work from them.

"I ssssee. Sssso, I guesssss you two can help me with thessse three." He said, gesturing with his head to the soles of the three dinosaurs that he had on his coils. "Ducky, you may tickle Petrie'sssss feet, and Chomper, you may tickle Ruby'sssss, since she is your guardian. Make ssssure to make them laugh really hard."

"Yes, master." Said the two dinosaurs, and they walked, taking position o front of the feet of their respective targets, while Kaa kept his head right in front of Spike's feet. "On my command." Said Kaa, and the two dinosaurs raised their hands, and waited, and Kaa finally said "Sssstart!"

As he said that, Chomper and Ducky reached out, and started moving their fingers across the soles of their two friends, at the same time that Kaa started passing his tongue over Spike's soles. The result was almost an immediate snicker coming from the captives, as their sensitive soles were teased.

Kaa smirked, and he continued to tease Spike's feet, while Chomper tickled Ruby's and Ducky tickled Petrie's feet. As a result, the dinosaurs kept snickering, and slowly they were atarting to chuckle. Spike, however, was more compliant into laughing, as soon his chuckling was growing into a shy, but strong laugh. Ruby and Petrie kept a slower pace, but slowly their chuckling was growing into a stronger laugh.

Kaa smirked as it was happening exactly as he had planned. Kaa enforced a little his tickling, at the same time that he ordered his two servants to do the same. As a result, the laughing of the captives of his coils soon were growing, and they were becoming stronger and more heartily. Kaa smirked as he kept teasing them.

The dinosaurs in the coils soon were laughing more and more. Ruby had a very pleasantly laugh, the kind that made you feel happy and that quickly made you want to laugh too. Petrie's laugh was squeakily, just like his voice was, and it was soon growing stronger as the tickling grew. Spike's laugh was the strongest of them, it was deep and throatily, and it could easily be heard from far.

Kaa smirked and snickered himself as he heard all these cute and pleasantly laughs of the captives he had now on his power. He knew that it was only a matter of time until the laughing broke completely whatever was left of their will, and Kaa knew he just had to kept it. Even if it hadn't this effect, well, at least he was having a lot of fun by making them laugh like that. He always did.

Kaa looked to his sides, and he saw his two entranced captives tickling the ones on his coils. Chomper moved his claws all over the feet of Ruby, gently caressing the soles and making the feet wiggle as he ministered them. Ducky was on the other side, holding one of Petrie's feet as she tickled it with the other hand, and she playfully tickled that small foot with her hand, making it very ticklish for his small flier friend.

Kaa smirked even more as he saw these two tickling their friends in his command. This was just one more proof of the extend of the control that he had over the two dinosaurs. Kaa had to admit, they both were skilled in tickling. Kaa would even say that they were natural ticklers. Kaa imagined if Ruby and Petrie were also that skilled in using their hands. Well, he was going to have to find out later on. Now, he had to finish this job with tickling his captives.

And the tickling was making effect, as their laughing as soon growing more and more, and soon it was echoing through the woods. Kaa delighted himself into that cute laughs as he kept his work, and his two captives also tickled them. The laughing now was becoming more and more audible across the forest as the work kept on.

Kaa would only be satisfied when he knew that the laughing as hard as it could be, and as son, he ordered to his entranced minions "Keep tickling them." He said to them "Make them lauigh their brainsssss out."

And Chomper and Ducky only replied with a mechanical "Yes, master." And they doubled their work, tickling them more insistently, as Kaa did the same by doubly the flicking of his forked tongue onto Spike's feet.

The result as an almost immediate growing of the laughter of the captives, as they threw their heads back and laughed hard, their laugh echoing across the woods of Kaa's forest. But they did not struggles or twitched, they only kept there, obediently in Kaa's coils, laughing hard and only wiggling their feet as they were tickled.

Kaa delighted himself into that hard laughing, and let them laugh all they wanted in his coils as the work kept on. Soon the captives were laughing so hard that their laughter could be heard all around the forest, and they were laughing so hard that they were crying out tears form their eyes. Their chests and bellies would be hurting from laughing so hard if they were not so entranced.

Kaa delighted in these laughs, enjoying them for a while, before he finally decided it was enough. So, Kaa left Spike's soles, and ordered to Chomper and Ducky "Okay, you can sssstop now. Give them time to breath."

And, with this command, Ducky and Chomper stopped the tickling immediately, and lowered their hands, now just staying obediently in front of the soles, with their dumb smiles. The dinosaurs in his coils remained laughing for a while more moments, before they finally recovered, and then, they all were breathing deeply, to recover their breath after this intense tickling session. They all had their colors and smiles in their faces, now their wills completely gone, and they were now completely under Kaa's spell, and nothing was going to be able to break it.

Kaa let out a hissing chuckle, as he turned to his two helpers, and said "You did a very good job kidsssss. You made your masssster very happy."

Chomer and Ducky smiled at this, and they both said "Thank you, master."

Man, Kaa was still not understanding why he liked so much being called "master", but he did liked it.

He looked at all the cute dinos that now werw his slaves, all of them with the colors and smiles on their faces. Four of them already belonged to him, and three others he had just acquired, and they were as cute and had as pleasantly laugh as the other four.. Kaa just couldn't be happier with this situation.

Kaa wanted to keep playing with them a bit more, but it was getting late, and he knew that if the children didn't came back, their parents would be come worried. So, Kaa knew what he had to do now.

He sighed, and looked at the three new dinosaurs he had on his power "Attention, you three." He said, and the three dinosaurs turned their heads to him "From now on, jusssst like your friendssss, you belong to me. You will adresss me as masssster, got it?"

There were a few moments of silence, before the three answered "Yes, master." Even Spike had talked! It surprised Kaa a bit, as their friends had said that he did not talked. But, thinking again, the kids said he did talked Ducky's name once. Well, maybe his hypnosis was a bit more powerful than Kaa imagined, induced even that silent spiketail cub to talk. Kaa felt a bit of pride in his heart for knowing he had such power. But it was not time for that now.

Kaa gently placed all the kids on the ground, and faced all of them, all facing him with that dumb smile and their "thousand miles stare" full of colors. Kaa then said "Okay, kidssss. Now issss getting late, and we don't want your familiessss to be worried. You will now return home. And assss you leave this place, you will forget all that happened here. You will only remember that you had lots of fun in here, and you will want to come back."

The kids looked at Kaa for a few moments, before they all spoke as one "Yes, master."

Kaa chuckled, and continued "You will not consssscioussssly remembersss what happened in here, no matter the ssssituation, but you will want to come back here, and you will keep thissss place assss a sssecret. It will be your "sssspecial place", to be kept only for yourssselvesss."

They looked at Kaa for a few moments as they absorbed the informations they received, and them they said "Yes, master."

"And when you come back." Kaa said "Assss sssssoon asssss you place your eyessss on me, you will inssstantly fall deep back into the trance, and you remember all that happensssss in here." This was his final order, and the kids looked at him for a few seconds, before let out a mechanical "Yes, master."

Kaa smirked "Good, now go to your homesss and had a good night of ressst. Becausssse tomorrow will be a great day." The snake said, dismissing them with a wave of his tail. The kids said "Yes, master." And they all turned back and started leaving. One by one, they passed by the hole that connected to the tunnel that lead back to their home.

As soon as all of them passed by the tunnel, they blinked slightly, and they all seemed to be waking up form a dream. Their eyes returned back to normal, and they all resumed walking, as if it had never happened.

"You right!" said Petrie "The place soooo fun!" he exclaimed loudly as he flew high, and Chomper said "Didn't we told you?" and they all laughed. The only thing that they knew was that they had a lot of fun in that place, and that if they didn't needed to come back home for his families not be worried, they would spent the whole night in there.

Back in the forest, Kaa could hear their laughing once more as they walked back to their homes. And Kaa smiled to himself as these cute laughs said him goodbye, and promised they would be there in the next morning.

Kaa let out a final sigh to himself, as now he had to rest to start the digestion of his meal. Kaa turned and started dragging himself and his bulge back to his nest. The bulge slightly moved and twitched as Kaa dragged it over rocks and roots. But Kaa had no reasons to worry, for he knew that it there was absolutely no chance of the fast biter inside of him represent to him any danger. His hypnosis was too strong, and his insides were slickly and resilient enough to not be damaged by claws or teeth from anything inside of him.

Kaa slithered over, until he entered into the hole in the ground over the big old tree and under the bushes, and there, he curled over himself, arming himself into a pile and resting his head in the bulge that was his new meal, making it of a pillow. The bulge moved slightly under him, letting out a softly groan as the digestion was starting into it, and the fast biter was still aware enough to realize it, but was hypnotized enough not to really care.

Kaa chuckled to himself as he started working on his meal, and he was already missing the children. Kaa remembered of their cute laughs and about their pretty faces and cute smiles. Kaa was already imagining what he would do with the children in the next day, and this brought a big smile to his face.

He was going to need a few things, so he was going to have to wake up early in the morning, to be prepared for when the children would come. And as Kaa slowly fell asleep, he was soon having all kinds of dreams with his slaves and all kinds of funs they could have together.

* * *

 _In the next morning_

Kaa did really woke up earlier in the next morning, his digestion having started, but the bulge was still not had any significant change, still, it was no longer moving. But Kaa had no time to think about it, as he needed to get all he would need for his fun with his slaves.

They were going to arrive when the Bright Circle was high in the air, and Kaa had a few things he needed to get before it happened. Kaa dragged himself across the forest, heving to carry also his bulge, and he had to find all the things he was going to need.

He found out some fruits with a very good looking appearance, and seemed to be right in the right point for eating. And Kaa also managed to rip some vines form the trees, some very long and resilient. And Kaa even managed to get himself a few finned swimmer (fish) from a river on his forest. And Kaa managed to bring it all back to his nest, where it would be safe.

Kaa spent a while doing this, and now, the day had passed, and it was soon to be the time he ordered the kids to come back. So, now he had to go and wait.

Kaa slithered his body across the forest, and stood nearby the tunnel where the kids were going to come from. And Kaa waited, hidden in the bushes, his eyes fixated into the small hole, and he waited.

He waited.

Minutes were passing. And Kaa still waited patiently.

After a while, he finally heard some voices coming from the tunnel. He recognized Ducky's voice "I feel bad for not telling anyone about this."

"Oh, come on." Cera said "If the others knew about this place they were going to close the entrance." She seemed annoyed "And this place is just too good for this."

The kids were coming closer, and Kaa felt that familiar thrill going through his body as they came closer, and he could hear Chomper's voice.

"I agree with Cera. I don't want this place to be closed."

"Me neither." Said Petrie, and their friends agreed.

Kaa waited a bit more, barely containing his excitation, and soon, he saw the first dinosaurs come out of that hole. First, it was Ducky and Petrie, the flier taking off to the sky as he came out, roving lightly over his swimmer friend.

Next came Chomper, and then came Cera, and then Spike. Littlefoot came next, and he struggled a little, but he managed to get out from the hole with a little effort. And then, came Ruby, how lowered himself to be able to pass her body by the hole and arrive in the other side.

Kaa felt very happy to see all of them, and he was going to enjoy this day with them until it ended. Kaa wasted no time to slither out of the bushes, and hiss loudly, what granted all the kids to look at him. And as soon as they get their eyes into the snake…

 _PING_

They all went stiff and adopted dumb smile on their faces as the colors came back at them, along with all the memories of what had transpired in the times they had been in there.

Kaa let a hissing chuckle as he saw his hypnosis taking full hold of his victims. Kaa knew it would, and he knew that only he would be able to ever break this spell. But he did not wanted it, and he was not going to. Not in the near future, at least. Kaa approiached them, and smiled as he said "Welcome back, my ssssslavessss."

"Hello, master." The kids all answered at the same time, with a mechanical voice. Kaa snickered, and he said "I have a lot of fun planned for ussss today. Follow me if you pleasssse." He said, turning around, and the kids said "Yes, master" and started following the snake.

Kaa guided them back to his nest, and they all went inside. Kaa looked at them, and focused his attention on the ones that had hands. And he said "So, you two-leggers, I think I have some special thing for you to do today." Kaa said, as he showed them the vines he had brought form around the forest. "Now, if you would be kind enough to tie up the four legged onessss with thissss."

The kids answered with a mechanical "Yes, master" and walked to pick up the vines, and walked back to their friends. Using their hands, they started tying them up. Their four-legged friends helped by laying on the ground and standing still at Kaa's command. And soon they worked on them. Ruby, with her greatly skilled hands, was able to make a lot of the work, and the other three helped, of course.

Soon they were tying them up, placing loops of vines around the four legged's torso, to pin their front legs in the sided of their bodies. They made it nice and tight, enough to don't let them escape, but it was still loose enough for them to breath without any problem. And then, they passed to their hind legs. They sued a piece of vine to tie the hind legs togheter, and gave a strong knot to keep them together and pinned. Once their job was done, they resumed their position alongside Kaa, as their master checked on their work.

Kaa saw delighted the three four legged ones tied up like that, and all looking even more helpless. They were still deep into the trance, and they were all smiling wide and with the absent-minded look in their faces as the colors shone in their eyes. They looked so cute that Kaa felt like he could eat them. But he wasn't, firstly, because they were just to precious, and second, because his belly was already full.

Kaa smirked, and turned to the two-legged one "You did a great job, kidssss. You really let me pleasssed." And the kids answered once again with a "Thank you, master."

Kaa looked at the three helpless four-legged ones he had now. All tied with their bellies up, and unable to do anything to protect themselves or to escape. Kaa just loved seeing them so helpless like that. He smirked and guided his tail to Littlefoot's paws, and gently brushed the tip of his tail in these soles.

As an immediate result, Littlefoot flinched and snickered slightly. Kaa smirke,d and flicked his tail over that sole a bit more, more insistently. As a result, Littlefoot started chuckling as his soles were now being tickled by his new master.

Kaa enjoyed the feeling of being a master, of having such total and absolute control over all these dinosaurs. All of them ready to obey any and all of his commands and ready to give everything to please him. This made kaa feel powerful and feel immensely good with himself, and he just wanted to crave in this feeling and go for it.

Kaa tickled the sole even stronger, and this granted him a laugh from Littlefoot. A pleasantly laugh, like the one of all of his friends. Kaa enjoyed very much the sound of their laughter, they were all different, just like the young dinosaur cubs were all different form each other, but Kaa was able to enjoy all of them. All were cute and adorable in their own way, and Kaa wanted to keep hearing them, they all made him feel very good, and pleased him very much. Kaa just wanted these laughs and to have the feeling that he was making the kids enjoy themselves as much as he was.

Kaa stopped tickling Littlefoot's paw, and this made the longneck stop his laughing. He turned back to his four captives that were free "Okay, two-leggersssss." Kaa said "Now, I want all of you to make usssse of your handssss." He said with a smirk, leaving the path to the three tied four legged ones open "Chomper, you may tickle Cera'sss paws. Ducky and Petrie, you may take on Sssspike'ssss, each one have a foot. And Ruby, my dear, you may tickle Littlefoot. Make them all laugh for your massster!"

"Yes, master." The four dinosaurs said, and walked in direction to their friends, and stood in front of their tied up paws. Soon they all reached out with their hands, and started scratching the soles of their friends. Almost immediately, they all snickered, and they continued to tickle, and soon that snickering was growing into laughter.

Ruby was very skilled with her hands using one to hold on Littlefoot's paws while the other dragged her blunt claws all over the soles, what made the longneck squirm and twitch under her.

Chomper was less dexterous with his hands, but he compensated with enthusiasm. He moved his claws happily over Cera's soles, and the proud threehorn was soon starting to give away to laughter under the sharptooth's ministrations.

And finally, for Ducky and Petrie. They were both smaller than the others, but they compensate it tickling together and working in it as they were a team. Ducky tickled the left sole while Petrie got the right one. They both passed their hands quickly over the most sensitive areas of the sole, and granted the big spiketail to laugh as he was tickled, making his resonant laugh echo into the nest, along with the ones of his two friends.

Kaa only watched the scene before him delighted. He watched as the four free dinosaurs skillfully used their hands to tickle their three tied up friends. Kaa watched as those tied up dinos laughed harder and harder, until they were layughing so hard that they were crying. And their friends only kept tickling, wanting to make them laugh until their master told it was enough.

They all were deep into a powerful trance, induced by their new master, and they were going to keep in it until his master gave them another order. Kaa just loved the feeling of powerfulness he had over these young dinos, and he loved being able to control their happiness like that. He felt like he could make them and himself happy at any given time, and this warmed his cold heart.

Kaa could delight himself over this feeling the whole day, but at some point, Kaa noticed that the dinos were having difficulty to breath due to laughing so hard, and them, he finally ordered the four ticklers to stop.

And they did so, and the three tickled ones finally had room to rest and to take long, deep gulps of air as their faces were stained with tears of laughing, and their chests rose and few with each breath. That was one intense tickling session, the kids were even sweating as they took deep breaths.

Kaa chuckled at them, and he decided now would be a good time to take a break and eat. He was full, of course, but he knew that the kids were still needing to eat, specially to keep their strength and to keep enjoying this day alongside with their master.

Kaa them announced happily "You all did a wonderful job, kidsssss."

"Thank you master." All of them chorused to Kaa, and the tied up ones were still breathing deeply, and Kaa asked "Ssssso, young onessss, are you hungry?"

"Yes, master." They all said, and Kaa announced "Would you like ssssomething to eat? To have ssssstrength to keep pleasssssing masssster?"

"It would be good, master." The kids said, as it they have trained to say it all together at the same time, and Kaa chuckled. "Good, I have ssssomething I picked up for you. Hope you like it."

As Kaa said that, he picked up the food he had obtained all around the forest. All kinds of fruits that he had in there, and he offered it to the children. Ducky and Petrie started sharing one, and Ruby picked up a few of those and she chewed on them.

Kaa focused his attention on the tied up kids, and started feeding them with fruits using his tail. He let them have the food straight on their mouths, and they all moaned in delight at the sweetness of the fruits he picked up. Kaa turned his attention to Chomper "Don't you think I have forgotten about you." Kaa said "You food issss right in there."

Chomper turned around, and sighted a pile of fresh fish set in there only for him. Chomper licked his lips, and walked to the pile, and started swallowing down some fish, some of them without even chewing, and let them drop straight on his stomach. Kaa chuckled as the kids were fed by him, and they recovered the strength for them to keep their little game.

After a few minutes, the kids all seemed to be satisfied, and there was still some amount of food left, for later on. Kaa then thought of what to do now to have fun with his slaves. Maybe they should keep tickling? But ther was something else, something Kaa also liked doing, and that he thought he should do with Chomper and Ruby.

"Chomper, Ruby." Kaa called sweetly as smile on his face "Will you two sssstand before me?"

"Yes, master." And they both walked to Kaa, and stood right on front of him, the colors and smiled still fresh on their faces as they faced him. Kaa let out a smirk. He knew that the next thing he wanted to do was a little more risky than the tickling, but Kaa was experienced, and he was sure the kids could handle it.

Kaa started moving his tail, and forming circles around the two dinosaurs that stood in front of him, both still with the smiles on their faces and seeming not to mind the coils. Kaa tied his coils around them until they were coiled from ankle to neck. Kaa smirked at them, and gave a light squeeze.

This granted both dinosaurs on his grasp to yelp lightly, but they did remained in position and not dared to move. Kaa had absolute control over them, and they were not going to fight him if they didn't had orders too.

Kaa smirked and gave another squeeze, this time a little stronger. Both dinosaurs yelp again, and opened their mouths, but still smiling dumbly as Kaa constricted them.

It was another thing Kaa liked doing, squeezing someone on his coils like that, it made him feel like he had even more power over them. Thinking that he had them on hs coils and that he could squeeze the life out of them in a single will, and that they accepted it willingly, it sent almost as much thrills into him as tickling did.

"You like that?" Kaa asked, constricting just a bit more "You like what masssster do to you?" he had a smirk on his face, and both dinosaurs said "Yes, master." Because they knew it was what their master wanted to her, and this made Kaa grin even more.

"I could kill you ssssso eassssily." Kaa said, to tease them, but they didn't even blinked as he said that "After all, now you belong to me, right?" he asked, giving one more squeeze in them, and soon, they answered "Yes, master."

"Yessss, what?" asked Kaa, and the kids said "We belong to you, master."

Kaa smirked "Ssssay that again!" he ordered, and Chomper and Ruby said it louder "We belong to you, master."

"Louder."

"We belong to you, master!"

"Ssssay that all of you!" Kaa said, turning his head to his other captives, and they said along with Chomper and Ruby "We belong to you, master!"

"With feeling!" Kaa said, squeezing Chomper and Ruby even tighter, and making them gag slightly, just before they and the other five said aloud "WE BELONG TO YOU, MASTER!"

This was all Kaa wanted to hear, and then, he squeezed Chomper and Ruby just a bit more. Kaa knew the right strength to apply on his coils to constrict, but without making any real or permanent damage. Kaa knew how to use his strength without breaking any bones or making any bleeding. And he was doing a good job.

The dinosaurs in his coils gasped and panted as they were squeezed, their mouths open and their tongues hanging out of them, but they did not struggle in any way, accepting to be in complete submission and power of their snake master.

Kaa squeezed them a bit more, enjoying the way they panted and fight to breath in the force of his embrace. Kaa could kill them all easily if he wanted, and they only remained there obediently as if giving him permission to do whatever he wanted to them. This sent such a thrill on Kaa's body.

But of course Kaa was not going to kill them. Not these cute children of his, he would never do it. They were just too precious for him now. He was going to keep them alive and under his control. He was going to keep them for a long time, as much as it was possible for him in his long live.

Kaa loosened his coils once he saw that Ruby and Chomper were starting to go purple, and let them breathe normally for a small break. And then, he resumed his play time with his precious children.

He coiled and constricted the others, save for Ducky and Petrie, who were too small and fragile for this. He made them tickle each other in turns, letting the four-legged use their tongues to like the two-legged's feet. He made Chomper and Ruby tie each other up and let themselves be tickled by their small friend, Ducky and Petrie. And he made a lot more of things with his cute children.

Before he knew it, the day had passed quickly, and soon the Bright Circle would be setting, and the kids needed to get back home before their families grew worried. Kaa took them back to the cave, and it was heavy in his heart as he had to say goodbye to them. He said to them goodbye, and let them go back to their home. But not without once again planting the same suggestions on them that they would not remember what transpired in there but they would know they had a lot of fun, and that they would come back and fall back in the trance in the moment they set their eyes on him.

And with that, Kaa said bye to the children, and was already anxious for the time they would return again. And as he slept, still digesting the bulge on his body, he was already imagining all the kinds of fun he could have with his slaves in the following day. And in the next. And in the next…


End file.
